Perfume Slytherin
by Pislib Nott
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que mueve a estas parejas?: "Perfume Slytherin". Slash. Drarry
1. Capitulo Uno: Draco MalfoyHarry Potter

**Perfume Slytherin **

**Historia escrita: 18 de octubre del 2010 al 2 de febrero del 2011.**

**Categoría: **Libros, Harry Potter.

**Clasificación**: Todos los públicos.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

Varias parejas.

**Género:** Romántico, Humor.

**Advertencias:** Lemon (último capítulo).

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, lo demás es todo de mi autoría.

**Resumen:**

_¿Qué es lo que mueve a estas parejas?_

_"Perfume Slytherin" _

**Aclaraciones**: Cada capitulo estará protagonizado por una pareja distinta, sin embargo la pareja principal es Draco/Harry.

* * *

**1/9**

**PERFUME SLYTHERIN**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

Harry Potter, un chico de 12 años, cabellera negra azabache, ojos color verde esmeralda, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor; caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts.

Estaba triste, demasiado triste, pues había peleado con su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley y hace apenas escasos cinco minutos había discutido con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, ¿el motivo? En realidad era algo que ni siquiera valía la pena recordarlo.

El pequeño ojiverde ocultaba muy bien su tristeza, pues no quería que nadie lo supiera, porque no soportaría las burlas de los otros chicos del colegio, pues, ¿Quién vería al 'famoso Harry Potter' llorando por una simple pelea? Lo llamarían débil y por supuesto él no era débil.

Se sentó al pie de un árbol, frente al lago, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando 'algo' alertó a sus cinco sentidos, más exactamente: su olfato. Sí, era un aroma que de alguna manera le daba cierta paz, tranquilidad, seguridad, ¿felicidad? Sí, felicidad. Era algo extraño ¿no? Pero qué importaba, ese aroma le hizo olvidar los malos ratos.

Pero ese aroma se 'iba' y literalmente, porque ya no era tan potente como minutos atrás, cada vez aquel perfume se desplazaba por la culpa del viento, Harry abrió los ojos. ¡Tenía qué hacer algo!

Impulsado como por un resorte se levantó dispuesto a seguir aquel aroma, no debería estar muy lejos ¿cierto? Así que anduvo caminando de un lado a otro siguiendo el rastro de esa _esencia,_ tenía que saber quién era aquella persona, que de alguna manera le había regresado aquella 'alegría' que minutos atrás había perdido.

Ese perfume que de alguna manera lo había 'conquistado' en tan poco tiempo y le hizo olvidar aquella tristeza que lo había invadido minutos atrás, era lo único que ahora, Harry tenía en su mente y más que nada en su nariz, eso se había convertido en una pequeña 'obsesión'.

Aquel aroma tenía un toque dulzón, pero cien por ciento varonil, así que cada chico que encontraba, era cada chico que olfateaba y también era cada chico que lo miraba extraño o le reclamaba algo. Pero eso no detuvo su búsqueda, aunque había momentos que perdía el rastro, pero luego lo recuperaba ¿o era que se le quedó tan grabado que simplemente ya no lo podía olvidar?

La campana sonó y de pronto el pequeño Gryffindor se encontró con un dilema, ¿Entrar a clases con el odioso Snape o seguir buscando aquel misterioso chico con aroma dulzón y cien por ciento varonil? Bueno tampoco era que se iba a exprimir el cerebro para saber qué hacer; así que optó por hacer lo último: buscar al chico misterioso.

Suerte y el chico misterioso estuviera en su hora libre, pero aunque uno siempre quiera pensar en cosas 'positivas', no siempre resulta así, porque por alguna razón, siempre habrá 'fuerzas misteriosas' que te harán pagar aquellas cosas (en este caso decisión) que haces mal.

Sí, el karma, cosa que hasta este momento Harry Potter no creía, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, porque no tenía ni cinco minutos de haber decidido a no entrar a la clase con su 'queridísimo' profesor Snape, cuando comenzó a llover y el rastro de aquel perfume se esfumó.

A Harry no le quedó de otra que regresar al castillo. Se duchó, se puso un uniforme limpio y con toda la voluntad del mundo se dispuso a ir a la clase de pociones.

Por suerte (al menos dio una ese día) el profesor Snape aún no llegaba al aula, así que el Gryffindor entró al aula y la tristeza lo volvió a invadir: primero por sus amigos que aun seguían enojados con él (y que en ese momento estaban ignorándolo) y ahora la pérdida del rastro de aquel perfume. Pero no todo estaba tan perdido, por supuesto que no.

Harry suspiró con resignación. De pronto sus cinco sentidos volvieron a estar en alerta al reconocer aquel perfume, pero lo que le sorprendió fue quién era el chico que lo había tenido 'obsesionado' por tal aroma.

Draco Malfoy había entrado al aula y se había sentado en su lugar (que estaba a dos asientos del de Harry), estaba sacando las cosas que ocuparía en clases de su mochila cuando sintió una presencia muy cerca de él.

-Potter, ¿nunca te han dicho que no puedes invadir el espacio personal de una persona?

-Hueles… bien – fue lo único que dio por respuesta el ojiverde y el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Qué?

-Draco, ¿puedo ser tu novio? – pidió el ojiverde esperanzado.

* * *

Una semana después en los jardines de Hogwarts estaban sentados dos chicos frente al lago: un Slytherin y un Gryffindor.

-Harry, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? – le reclamó el rubio.

-Es que… hueles bien – se excusó Harry que minutos atrás había estado olfateando el cuello del rubio.

-Me pregunto el por qué es que sales conmigo. Si por mi perfume o por mí, porque si es por el perfume tengo varias botellas…

-Claro que es por ti, pero todo comenzó por tu perfume.

-Eso es verdad – le respondió recordando aquel día.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde lo compraste? Nunca había olido algo parecido.

-Porque no lo venden en ningún lugar. Yo lo hice en la clase de pociones, ¿recuerdas aquella clase?

-Ese día, yo me enfermé y no fui – confesó triste el ojiverde - ¿Cómo lo llamas? – le preguntó sonriente.

-Perfume Slytherin.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**SALUDOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	2. Capitulo Dos: Blaise ZabiniTheodore Nott

**2/9**

**Capítulo Dos:**

**Blaise Zabini / Theodore Nott.**

La sala común de Slytherin era nuevamente invadida por la discusión de dos chicos: Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Estas discusiones eran muy concurrentes en las últimas semanas, para ser exactos desde que habían salido juntos en una cita.

-¿Por qué tus amigos discuten todo el tiempo? – preguntó un Gryffindor ojiverde a su novio rubio - ¿tanto se odian?

-¿Odiarse? – Respondió irónico Draco – No, creo que es todo lo contrario. Solo que juntos no dan una – terminó riéndose.

Pero los que no reían eran dos chicos en una habitación. Blaise estaba molesto porque se había enterado que su amigo Theodore tenía una cita en la noche, aprovechando la salida que tendrían hacía Hogsmeade. Y el otro chico le reclamaba a su amigo que él podía salir con quien quisiera. Después de todo, ellos no tenían nada serio, simplemente habían tenido una cita de la cual no había salido nada provechoso.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras! – sentenció Blaise.

-¡Eso voy a hacer! – coincidió Theo saliendo de la habitación furioso, actitud muy extraña en él.

Tres horas después en la misma sala común, estaban organizándose los tres amigos para la gran salida de esa noche.

-Yo estaré con mi novio – decía orgulloso Malfoy – así que no me cuenten como el _'cuidador designado'_. (1)

-Bien – gruñó Blaise y como aún estaba 'enojado' porque su _amigo_ Theo tuviera una cita, agregó – tampoco cuenten conmigo, la última vez me eligieron a mí.

-La última vez fui yo, Blaise – le recordó Theo en un gruñido, percatándose de su intensión.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos a la suerte? Haciendo 'papelitos' (2) – propuso Zabini maliciosamente.

-¡NO! – fue la rotunda respuesta de Theodore, pues cada vez que hacían eso, daba la _'casualidad'_ que él terminaba siendo el _'cuidador designado'._

-¡Vamos, Theo! – presionó Draco y al chico no le quedó de otra que aceptar, pues ahora también se le había sumado Blaise a hacer presión.

Cinco minutos después Blaise y Draco subieron a cambiarse, ante la mirada fulminante de Theodore Nott.

Esa noche era de fiesta. Los chicos estaban dándose los últimos arreglos, aunque cierto castaño estaba un poco de mal humor ya que _'gracias'_ a la _suerte_, ahora se había quedado sin cita, aunque su ánimo mejoró cuando escuchó el grito de Blaise.

-¡NO!

Sí, Theo conocía perfectamente ese grito de '_terror' _de su amigo, siempre solía hacerlo cuando su _perfume de conquistas _ se terminaba. Y el chico Nott por fin creyó que después de todo sí había _'alguien'_ de fuerza divina que hacía pagar a todos aquellos aprovechados sus maldades. Sabía de ante mano que no era _'casualidad' _que él siempre resultara ser el _'cuidador designado' _ cuando ya tenía una cita confirmada.

-¿Por qué demonios gritas, Blaise? – se quejó Draco llegando a su habitación.

-Ya no tengo perfume – murmuró con pesar el moreno y su amigo solo rodó los ojos – ¡Es importante! Hoy pensaba conquistar a un _gatito_ – y viendo al rubio con cierta envidia agregó – tú tuviste suerte.

-¡No fue solo suerte! ¡Tú y Theo saben todo lo que hice para que Harry se diera cuenta de mí!

-¡Y cómo olvidarlo! Pero no estoy aquí para escuchar nuevamente tu historia, ¡no tengo mi perfume! ¡Y ahora cómo haré para que Theo salga otra vez conmigo!

-¿No que querías conquistar a un _gatito_? – preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja.

-_Eso_ es parte de mi plan – le explicó pícaramente el moreno.

-Sí, ¿como el de los dichosos _'papelitos'_?

-Shhhh – lo silenció su amigo y el rubio volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Algún día se dará cuenta de ello ¿lo sabías? – Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Lo único que sé, es que Longbottom no va a salir hoy con él – dijo con suficiencia. Draco movió la cabeza negativamente, pero al final terminó lanzándole un recipiente con un liquido color verde - ¿pero qué?

-Es perfume, es el que hicimos el año pasado en pociones. ¿Lo recuerdas? – el moreno asintió – entonces, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Ya no lo necesito.

El Slytherin lo contempló por unos momentos, pero después visualizó una gran sonrisa, después de todo, esa noche no iba a ser tan _mala_. Theo dejaría ser _su amigo_ para ser _su novio_.

* * *

Frustrado. Así se sentía Blaise, frustrado. Su _'plan perfecto'_, simplemente no le funcionó. No era tan difícil ¡maldición! Pero, ¿qué más le quedaba? Solo observar como aquel maldito pelirrojo (que estaba frente a ellos, a un lado de Draco y Harry) se comía a besos al estúpido de Longbottom.

Su plan era _tan_ sencillo…

Él invitaría a Weasley a unas cuantas rondas de cerveza de mantequilla, le daría unos cuantos besos y una que otra caricia (que ahora el mismo Longbottom se las estaba dando al pelirrojo) todo esto frente a su amigo Theo, el cual se pondría celoso, le reclamaría al Weasley, el Gryffindor se enojaría, se iría y así él se quedaría con su castaño amigo y así tendrían su segunda cita. Así de sencillo era el plan.

Que por alguna extraña razón, todo era al revés. A él le molestaba que aquel moreno tocara a aquel pelirrojo gatito.

Grrr.

Eso no estaba bien. Él debería estarlo besando para que Theo se enojara.

Dos horas después Draco y su novio Harry se despidieron con la excusa _'de que al día siguiente había clases y tenían que dormirse temprano'_. Esa era la versión oficial, porque sus amigos sabían a qué se referían en realidad. Media hora después Ron y Neville tenían algo que hacer casualmente en el baño, al parecer una_ 'urgencia, porque fueron demasiadas cervezas de mantequilla para el moreno'._

Gruñido de frustración de Blaise, que no pasó de desapercibido por Theo.

-Blaise…

-¡Qué! – respondió un poco irritado.

-Si querías salir con Weasley…

-No es eso – otro gruñido.

-Entonces deja de tomar tanta cerveza de mantequilla, tu límite son diez rondas y ya llevas ocho.

-¿Llevas la cuenta?

-Soy el '_cuidador designado'_ ¿lo recuerdas? Y tendré que cargarte hasta el castillo y todo porque no podrás caminar por tanta cerveza en tu organismo.

_Click. _Fue lo que sonó en el fondo de su cerebro y un nuevo plan macabro se le vino a la mente al moreno.

Una hora después Theo llevaba a Blaise casi arrastrándolo. Su amigo era un poco más alto que él, así que solo pudo pasar el brazo de éste por sus hombros y así ayudarlo a caminar. Por suerte no había nadie vigilando la entrada, así que se salvaron de una reprimenda segura por parte de McGonagall o Filch.

Llegaron hasta la habitación del moreno, Theo lo acostó en la cama lentamente.

-Deberías bañarte para que se te baje un poco la borrachera – le sugirió al ver cómo su amigo se encontraba.

-¿Tu me ayudarás hacerlo? – preguntó medio adormilado el moreno, por eso no se percató del sonrojo de Theo.

-Emh, creo que el baño puede esperar.

-Oye Draco… - dijo Blaise. Definitivamente diez rondas eran su límite, a las doce simplemente confundía a todo el mundo, pues ahora resultaba que Theo era _'Draco'_ – mi plan no funcionó.

-Ahh, ¿no? – Preguntó el chico Nott siguiéndole el juego - ¿me recuerdas tu plan?

-Ya sabes… el invitar a un gatito y así poner un poco _'celoso'_ a Theo y así tener nuestra segunda cita – le dijo Blaise mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

A Theo le costó un poco de trabajo desenmarañar esas palabras y darle sentido, no tardó mucho en deducir su 'plan'.

-Sabes que _'Theo'_ no es así – le respondió el castaño sentándose a un lado de él y fingiendo ser Draco.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes cuál fue el plan de él? – dejó salir mirando hacia al frente.

-No.

-Verter tu _'perfume de conquistas'_ en el lavabo. No soporta verte con alguien más, así que así lo hizo, después me pidió que te ofreciera su perfume, porque de alguna manera ya sabía que esta noche él sería el _'cuidador designado'_. Él lo sabe, sabe que tu por medio de magia, cambias los _'papelitos'_, para que a él le toque serlo.

-Y, ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?

-Porque siempre termina trayéndote a tu cuarto. A ti con tus doce rondas de cerveza mantequillas – Theo lo vio a los ojos – se conforma con aquellas palabras que según tu se las confiesas a _'Draco'._

-_Maldita serpiente_ – dijo sonriendo Blaise, pero en fondo estaba feliz, su amigo sí lo quería.

-Aprendí del mejor – dejó salir Theo sonriéndole y así fue cuando Blaise, sin necesidad de magia, hizo que los efectos de la cerveza de mantequilla se le bajaran de golpe.

-¿Theo? – lo llamó entornando los ojos, su amigo solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sorpresa?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes. Blaise se acercó a su amigo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Theo le respondió a éste y subió sus manos a su cuello. El italiano con un movimiento rápido y sin romper aquel suave beso, acostó a Theo bajó a él en la cama.

-Te amo – Le susurró al oído, mientras que continuaba besándolo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)El cuidador designado**: es aquel no debe tomar (en este caso cerveza de mantequilla), cuida a sus amigos… y sobre todo… no tiene 'citas' porque al tenerla… descuidaría a los que se supone que debe cuidar.

(2)Lo de los** papelitos **es una estrategia que depende de la suerte jejjeje, pues se hacen tres papelitos, dos no dicen nada y el tercero dice 'cuidador resignado'; éstos papelitos se doblan y se revuelven en una bolsa de plástico o gorra, como sea, el caso es que cada uno de ellos toma un papelito y el que le toque el que tiene escrito 'cuidador resignado' pues tiene que hacerlo ^^

GRACIAS POR LEER *0*

PISLIB n_n


	3. Capitulo Tres:Theodore Neville

**3/9**

**Capitulo Tres: **

**Theodore Nott / Neville Longbottom**

Tenía sus manos en la cara, era la clara señal de vergüenza. Neville tenía la cara del mismo color que el cabello de su amigo Ronald Weasley, el cual se estaba terminando de vestir y que por todos los medios evitaba mirarlo.

-Ron, ¿Qué demonios acabamos de hacer? – preguntó después de un rato Neville, mientras el aludido se vestía también.

-No lo sé. Quizás fue el momento…

-¡¿El momento?! Por Merlín Ron, tú te querías vengar de Zabini cuando te enteraste de su 'plan' y yo…

-Tú querías poner celoso a Theo, lo sé Neville, pero creo que nuestro 'plan' no terminó como se supone debió terminar.

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, al menos el que Zabini se enojara sí se logró, pero Theo…

-Es mejor olvidarlo Neville – propuso el pelirrojo.

-¿Olvidarlo? Ron acabamos de…

-No lo digas Neville – suplicó el pelirrojo – mejor olvidémoslo ¿sí?

-Bien, entre tú y yo… no pasó nada – dijo al fin Neville, aunque claro que sí que había pasado algo, es decir, ¿desde cuándo un simple plan del cual solo consistiría de besos y una que otra caricia terminaría siendo más que solo eso?

-Ahora pongamos en práctica la segunda parte del plan – animó Weasley.

Pero cuando ambos leones salieron del baño, se encontraron con que ya no estaban con los que supuestamente iban a poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

[Ocho meses después]

-¡Es oficial! – dijo sonriendo Neville frente a un espejo – desde hace dos meses Theo y Blaise ya no son novios. Y según Hermione ya pasó el plazo de que si ambos querían regresar, ya lo hubieran hecho. Es tu turno de entrar en acción – se daba ánimos el león.

Estaba claro, Neville conquistaría a aquel castaño Slytherin, ¡por supuesto que sí! Después de su desliz con su amigo pelirrojo (con el cual nunca volvió a tocar aquel tema) corrían lo rumores en el castillo que Theo y Blaise eran novios… y fue así, pero afortunadamente (al menos para Longbottom) ambos habían terminado su relación desde hace dos meses. El motivo aún no lo sabía (o mejor dicho no se rumoreaba a ciencia cierta cuál había sido) así que era su turno de entrar en acción. Oh, sí.

A pesar de que el Slytherin en aquel tiempo tenía pareja, Neville se daba la tarea de _espiarlo sutilmente_, para que cuando llegara el momento poder utilizar toda esa información y así conquistar a aquella serpiente. El león recaudó mucha información, pero ninguna le daba la pauta para que él hiciera su jugada, hasta que un día escuchó que Draco le decía a Harry, que Theo salía con Blaise gracias a un _perfume_.

-Perfume, ¿Slytherin?

No recordaba alguna marca de ese nombre en un perfume, al menos que fuera una reciente. Como sea, no le dio importancia, él ya tenía su plan y lo llevaría a cabo.

Era sencillo, entrar a la sala común de Slytherin con la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo Potter (que la tomaría _'prestada'_) se metería en la habitación de Blaise y se robaría, emh, _'tomaría prestada'_ la botellita de perfume y la usaría para conquistar a Theo. Oh, sí. Magnifico plan, muajajaja.

Neville fue a la habitación de Harry por la capa de invisibilidad y minutos más tarde se dirigía a la sala común de las serpientes.

* * *

En la enfermería estaba un Theodore Nott tapándose la nariz con un trapo húmedo.

-¡Tenías que hacer explotar la poción en mi cara! – le reclamaba el castaño a su compañero de casa, Goyle.

-Ups – fue la respuesta del grandulón, Nott solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya puede retirar el trapo de su nariz, Señor Nott – autorizó la medimaga – ahora veremos cuáles son las consecuencias de esa poción.

-¿Con-consecuencias? – preguntó alarmado el Slytherin.

-Toda acción tiene consecuencias, Nott.

Fue la única respuesta de la medimaga.

* * *

Ambos habían metido la 'pata' eso lo sabía de antemano Theodore. Pero, ¿en verdad él estaba enamorado de aquel chico? O ¿solo había sido un reflejo inconsciente? Porque después de todo, Blaise había sido el primero en haber cometido su desliz, después fue él mismo. Y así había terminado su relación de cinco meses, solo por haber llamado con un nombre ajeno a su novio mientras se entregaban uno al otro…

Ensimismado estaba el chico Slytherin, cuando algo que le llamó la atención lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Allí estaba el susodicho: Neville Longbottom a cierta distancia.

El Slytherin enarcó una ceja. Supuestamente él estaba leyendo, al pie de un árbol, aunque su mente estuviera divagando, pero aún así tenía la extraña sensación de estar siendo observado por alguien desde horas atrás pero hizo caso omiso. Segundos después ya era inevitable hacerlo, prácticamente el Gryffindor le había caído encima, haciendo que a su libro se le despagaran unas cuantas hojas.

-¿Longbottom? – le llamó en un tono de explicación.

-Emh, lo siento… – se disculpaba el aludido, pero cada vez se acercaba más a él con la esperanza que oliera su perfume.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó curioso el Slytherin.

-Yo… nada – el Gryffindor se sonrojó y se alejó un poco de él.

-_Nada_ – le respondió el Slytherin – y ¿por qué andas siguiéndome desde hace tres días?

-¿Yo? ¡No! – negaba el chico, al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro energéticamente. El Slytherin enarcó una ceja.

Y pensar que había sido el nombre de ese _atolondrado león_ el que dijo mientras que estaba con Blaise en su noche de lujuria. Quién lo diría.

-Longbottom, ¿podrías levantarte? Ya se me están entumiendo mis piernas – el león pasó en unas milésimas de segundos de un color moreno claro a un rojo intenso.

-Lo siento – murmuró cohibido el Gryffindor y se sentó a un lado de él.

De vez en cuando lo miraba de soslayo. No se explicaba el por qué ese Slytherin no se percataba de su perfume, si se había puesto una dosis considerable o ¿al caso ya no le atraían los chicos que usaban el _'Perfume Slytherin'_? ¿O le recordaba a Blaise y por eso no le decía nada?

Por otro lado, el Slytherin se había puesto nervioso, _demasiado_. Había tenido a ese _gatito_ muy cerca de él, tanto que no sabía si se iba a poder controlar después y por eso que le había dicho que se quitara de encima con la excusa de que se le _'estaban entumiendo las piernas',_ ¿era atracción o amor hacia el Gryffindor?

-Es amor… - escuchó susurrar a Neville.

-¿Qué? – preguntó parpadeando nervioso Theo.

-Que estás leyendo _a Mor_seferth*, al revés – le dijo Neville mientras le señalaba el libro que tenía al revés. El Slytherin lo observó detenidamente ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él? ¿Era una señal? Porque eso de que su corazón latiera como loco con las palabras de Longbottom definitivamente no era nada normal.

-Me voy – dijo al fin Neville un poco enojado, no le estaba gustando la idea de cómo lo miraba el Slytherin y sin contar que ahora lo ignoraba y sumándole que el perfume no había funcionado. Se levantó y caminó a pasos lentos, por si el Slytherin le decía algo, ya que en esos momentos una suave brisa lo envolvió y quizás ahora sí oliera el perfume. Pero la muda respuesta, nuevamente por parte del Slytherin hizo frustrar en demasía a Neville. Se dio la vuelta enojado y le reclamó - ¡Qué demonios te pasa! – Theo salió de sus pensamientos viéndolo perplejo – ¿al caso no te has dado cuenta? – le preguntó al mismo tiempo que se agarraba su túnica – ¡casi me he vaciado media botella! Pero parece que no se te hace suficiente. Dime, ¿qué hacía Blaise? ¿Usaba el perfume en lugar de agua para bañarse? ¿Eso tengo que hacer yo para que te des cuenta que existo? Dime, ¿qué debo hacer? – lo ultimo casi lo dijo en un sollozo, cabizbajo.

Conforme Neville hablaba, Theo se iba incorporando poco a poco y caminó hasta donde estaba, con su mano derecha lo tomó de la barbilla y le alzó la cara, para que el Gryffindor lo mirara a los ojos.

-¡Ey! No es necesario que hagas nada Neville, tu existes en mi corazón desde hace un tiempo atrás.

El Slytherin se acercó cada vez más hacia el rostro del león y en menos de un segundo ya había unido su boca a la del otro chico en un suave beso, sacando un quejidito de placer por parte del Gryffindor.

* * *

Un nuevo día amanecía. Dos días habían transcurrido desde que Theo y Neville habían comenzado una relación, pero había algo que al león aún le carcomía y ese _'algo'_ le inquietaba, así que se propuso salirse de la duda.

El león comenzó a arreglarse, pues ese día había salida a Hogsmeade nuevamente. Observaba cómo se vestían sus amigos. Harry estaba indeciso si se vestía con su camisa color roja o verde. Y Ron, bueno aquel pelirrojo en verdad se estaba esmerando por lucirse, se había puesto su mejor ropa y hasta había sido el primero en bañarse.

Neville entrecerró los ojos, sospechaba que su amigo pelirrojo ya traía a _alguien_ en la mira. La pregunta era ¿quién era? Aunque sus sospechas se entornaban a cierto moreno Slytherin porque al parecer su amigo pelirrojo, ahora era el 'espía'. En fin.

Neville prosiguió arreglándose hasta que llegó el momento de ponerse el perfume. Observó aquella botellita que contenía aquel curioso líquido verde, ¿Theo salía con él por esa curiosa fragancia? No le encontraba lógica, porque por ridículo que se escuchaba, el perfume no tenía _'olor'_.

-Harry… - le llamó a su amigo ojiverde que por fin se había decidido por usar la camisa roja.

-¿Si?

-¿Recuerdas que una vez Draco te había dicho que Theo salía con Zabini por su perfume?

-Emh, sí… – respondió no muy seguro, pues Harry no estaba tan seguro de haberle dado esa información a su amigo – eso me dijo Draco.

-Ahhh – fue su única respuesta, ¿Cómo demonios una persona podría relacionarse con alguien por su perfume, sobre todo cuando éste no tenía olor?

Dos horas más tarde los chicos se encontraban en el pub 'Las escobas bailarinas'.

-¡Salud! – brindaban los seis chicos.

-¡Dos años Potter! – Exclamó Blaise – no puedo creer que hayas _'amarrado'_ al príncipe de Slytherin por tanto tiempo.

-¿'_Amarrado'_? – preguntó contrariado el ojiverde.

-Sí, Potter, amarrar, apartar, atrapar, hacerlo tu novio – le explicaba el moreno con peras y manzanas.

-No le hagas caso – recomendó Draco, al ver la cara de confusión de su novio por cada palabra que le decía su amigo - ¡vamos a bailar! – le propuso al Gryffindor y ambos se fueron hacia la pista, donde otras personas estaban en pleno baile.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el ambiente de la mesa se pusiera tenso, Neville parecía estar enojado con Theo por algo que el Slytherin juraría que no había hecho. Y Blaise hacía todo lo posible para evitar la mirada de Ron (el cual en todo momento la buscaba) pero que al hacerlo se encontraba con la de Neville, el cual aparte de fulminarlo con la mirada, parecía que lo 'odiara' y no se explicaba el por qué, si un día antes ya le había aclarado que entre él y Theo solo existía amistad ¿Por qué demonios de pronto les había parecido buena idea el haber salido los seis?

-Emh, Weasley… - llamó no queriendo la cosa el moreno - ¿te gustaría ir…?

-¡Sííí…! – exclamó el pelirrojo sin dejar de que el Slytherin terminara de preguntar, lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró a la pista de baile. Dejando solos a Theo y a Neville.

-Neville, ¿sucede algo? – le preguntó Theo al ya no aguantar la indiferencia de su novio.

-Ahhh ¿ya te diste cuenta? – le respondió con cierto sarcasmo el león.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dime… - insistió el castaño.

-¿Notas algo distinto en mi? – preguntó esperanzado. Nott frunció el ceño algo confundido – lo sabía. Según tu, dices que me quieres, ¡pero ni siquiera has notado lo que no traigo puesto!

-¿Y que se supone no traes puesto? – interrogó Theo inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo.

-¡Eso deberías de saberlo tú!

-Neville, ¿Cómo demonios sabré eso? Si yo te veo bien, no te hace falta nada.

-Mi perfume Theo, ¡mi perfume! Antes no lo notabas aunque me pusiera media botella, ¡ahora no traigo y aún así no lo has notado!

-Neville… - el Gryffindor se paró dispuesto a irse, pero la mano de Theo lo alcanzó a detener – escúchame, no es que no lo haya notado, es que no lo _puedo notar_.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

-Neville, hace dos semanas Goyle tuvo un accidente en la clase de pociones, hizo explotar la poción sin querer y ésta cayó sobre mi cara… y bueno era una poción que no podía estar en contacto con la piel o traería consecuencias leves o graves, según fuera el caso.

-¿Qué-qué consecuencias? – preguntó el Gryffindor sospechando la respuesta.

-Perdí el sentido del olfato, temporalmente.

Neville entornó los ojos como platos y se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpame, Theo! No quise decirte esas cosas, yo… yo no sabía, yo…

-Tú discúlpame a mí por no habértelo dicho.

-¿Qué tal si ambos nos disculpamos y olvidamos esto?

-Trato hecho – le dijo el Slytherin mientras pactaba el trato con un dulce beso a su novio.

Neville estaba más que feliz, después de todo, Theo lo quería por ser él y no por un maldito perfume que al final de cuentas no tenía olor.

Cierto, si el perfume no tenia olor, ¿entonces cómo fue que Blaise y Theo habían terminado juntos? Pero solo quedó esa pregunta en el aire, pues a Neville le bastaba que su Theo lo quisiera a él y solo por ser él.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro:Blaise ZabiniRon Weasley

**4/9**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

** Blaise Zabini / Ronald Weasley**

-Emh, Weasley – llamó no queriendo la cosa el moreno Slytherin - ¿te gustaría ir…?

-¡Sííí…! – exclamó el pelirrojo sin dejar que el Slytherin terminara de preguntar, lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró a la pista de baile, donde ya había gente bailando.

El pelirrojo estaba contento, por un momento creyó que aquel Slytherin tardaría mucho más tiempo en invitarlo a bailar, incluso se había propuesto que él lo invitaría si el chico no lo hacía pronto. Por suerte no tuvo que recurrir a esto.

Ambos chicos bailaban al son de la canción, al principio el Gryffindor estaba feliz, pero luego su semblante cambió lentamente conforme pasaban aquellos tortuosos minutos.

Observó que Blaise de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a su ex, es decir, Theodore Nott. Al pelirrojo le ganó la curiosidad y también desvió su mirada de reojo hacia su amigo Neville, el cual parecía reclamarle _'algo'_ al Slytherin; minutos después vio cómo su amigo se abrazaba de Nott, eso significaba una cosa: ya se habían reconciliado.

Instintivamente desvió su mirada hacia Blaise, el cual había fruncido el ceño a manera de inconformidad ante la actitud de los chicos que se seguían abrazando, eso fue suficiente para el pelirrojo, simplemente dejó de bailar y se dirigió hacia la salida, ante el llamado perplejo de Zabini.

-¿Weasley? – llamó desconcertado Blaise, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró, el moreno se quedó varios segundos parado sin saber qué hacer, al final terminó por ir en su búsqueda.

Salió del _pub_ y lo encontró cerca de un pequeño jardín, sentado, contemplando las estrellas. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en completo silencio.

-Aún… ¿lo quieres? – preguntó con cierto dolor el pelirrojo, minutos después, aún sin verlo.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido el italiano - ¿a quién?

-A Nott… ¿aún amas a Nott? – le preguntó en un susurro, sin mirarlo a la cara. Entonces el moreno comprendió a lo que en verdad se refería el pelirrojo.

-Sí, lo amo – las palabras del moreno se clavaron como estacas en su corazón, de pronto el león se sintió demasiado deprimido –… pero no de la manera de la que te estás imaginando. Él es mi amigo… y sí, fuimos novios por un tiempo – comenzó a explicar Blaise – pero la verdad es que, nunca llegamos _amarnos _como creíamos – esto último lo dijo sonriendo tristemente al recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Qué? – preguntó interesado Ron, pero aún evitaba mirarlo de frente.

-¿Sabes por qué Theo y yo terminamos? – El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza – hace tres meses, estábamos en mi habitación, comenzamos a besarnos y acariciarnos, ya sabes… nos dejamos ir por el momento, cuando ambos estábamos sin ropa de la cintura para arriba… yo besé a Theo en la boca, luego bajé a su cuello y le susurré algo al oído… ¿sabes lo que le dije?

-¿Te amo? Quizás – aventuró desilusionado el pelirrojo, pues sinceramente lo último que quería escuchar de aquel Slytherin era la manera de cómo hacia suyo a su amigo.

-Ojalá – dijo divertido Blaise, tomó con sus manos la cara del león, para que éste lo viera a la de él – cuando se supone que debía de decir _'Theo'_, bueno, yo dije… _'Ron'_.

El Gryffindor entornó los ojos, a la vez que su rosto junto con sus orejas tornaron a un color rojo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Que tú hiciste, qué? – preguntó perplejo Ron.

-Así es, dije tu nombre. Y tiene sentido, aún tengo tu imagen grabada mientras que Longbottom te besaba aquella ocasión y luego ambos se fueron al baño con la '_excusa'_ de que tu amigo le había caído mal la bebida o Merlín tu a saber qué*. Se supone que yo estaba _enojado_ porque mi _plan_ para conquistar a Theo había _'fallado'_, pero la verdad es otra, no la quería ver en esos momentos, pero ahora lo hago. Tú me has gustado Weasley… desde siempre.

-Yo…

-Te amo, Ron.

Y sin más que decir se acercó a aquel pelirrojo y unió sus labios con lo de él.

El Gryffindor también le había respondido al beso, después se separaron. El pelirrojo aún estaba asimilando la información.

-Tengo una duda – soltó de pronto.

-¿Cuál? – interrogó el Slytherin.

-Eso que me cuentas sucedió hace tres meses ¿no? Pero terminaste con Nott hace dos meses… o al menos desde ese tiempo se esparció el rumor…

-No es tan complicado el asunto Ron, esa noche Theo y yo discutimos, pero al día siguiente seguimos como si _'nunca' _hubiera pasado eso. Pero dos semanas después de eso, ambos estábamos en una situación parecida, ya sabes… eso de besos y caricias, solo que esa vez fue Theo el que me llamó _'Neville'_ en lugar de _'Blaise'._

-Entonces… ¿se vengó? – preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-En esos momentos yo creí que sí y discutimos como nunca, fue cuando terminamos. Pero ahora que lo pienso y lo veo con Longbottom, no creo que haya sido una simple venganza.

-Vaya… - murmuró Ron distraídamente.

-Como vez, ambos no nos _amábamos_ como creíamos, pues al parecer nuestros corazones ya estaban ocupados por dos _gatitos_… - dijo pícaramente el moreno – porque aunque no lo creas, a partir de ese día que dije tu nombre, no dejé de pensar en ti.

El pelirrojo sonreía, Blaise volvió a besarlo.

-Para serte sincero… - comenzó el pelirrojo también a confesarse – yo te odiaba, me enteré de tu plan para darle celos a Theo y me puse de acuerdo con Neville ese día para vengarnos de ustedes dos, pero cuando regresamos del baño, ya no estaban y postergué mi venganza para después, así que decidí espiarte para crear mi mejor venganza, pero algo salió mal, porque terminé enamorándome de ti.

-¿Y eso le llamas _'salir mal'_? – preguntó Blaise irónico.

-Bueno, no – dijo apesadumbrado el león – En realidad, es lo mejor que me ha pasado – confesó feliz.

El pelirrojo fue esta vez el que se lanzó hacia el moreno y lo besó, ambos habían terminado acostados en el pasto, se separaron y comenzaron a contemplar las estrellas nuevamente, cuando un iracundo Draco Malfoy los llamó.

-¡Por qué demonios se desaparecen sin avisar!

-¡Cielos! - murmuró Blaise mientras se incorporaba rápidamente – se me olvidaba que hoy se había ofrecido Draco para ser el _'cuidador designado'_ y cuando nos desaparecemos de su campo visual, bueno… este es el resultado – le dijo confidente a su, ahora, novio.

* * *

Una semana después, Blaise y Ron se encontraban cerca del lago sentados al pie de un árbol, mientras que Theo y Neville buscaban algunas hierbas para la clase de Herbología.

-Oye Blaise… ¿tú que sabes del famoso _'Perfume Slytherin'_? – preguntó un curioso Ron.

-¿Perfume Slytherin? ¿Famoso?- Interrogó conteniéndose la risa el moreno.

-Eso se rumorea… que si uno lo usa, puede conquistar a cualquier Slytherin.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? – trató de preguntar simulando interés, pero la risa lo delataba.

-Se rumorea en todo el castillo… lo escuché decir de Dean Thomas que se lo había dicho Seamus y no sé cómo demonios se enteró él, ¿pero es verdad? ¿Existe ese perfume? – insistió el león.

-Por supuesto que ¡no!

-¿Seguro? Porque el rumor dice también que, gracias a éste… tú conquistaste a Theo – le dijo no queriendo la cosa.

-Escucha Ron, sí hay un Perfume Slytherin, pero no es para conquistar a un Slytherin, de hecho fue creado para conquistar a un Gryffindor – dijo riéndose Blaise al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que su amigo Draco Malfoy se desveló para crear ese perfume en particular.

-Explícate – invitó el pelirrojo.

-Draco estaba enamorado de Potter desde hace tiempo, nos contó a Theo y a mí que le gustó desde aquella vez que lo vio en el callejón _'Diagon'_ antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero luego cuando se reencontró con él aquí y le negó su amistad (porque te prefirió a ti) pues digamos que buscó la manera de que Potter se fijara en él.

-¿Me estas tratando de decir que Malfoy es el fabricante del Perfume Slytherin? ¿Y todo para que Harry se fijara en él?

-Así es, en clase de Pociones, en el segundo curso, Snape nos hizo hacer perfume y bueno, digamos que Draco lo modificó de tal manera que Potter se diera cuenta de él por medio del perfume.

-Ahhh.

-Los ingredientes son los básicos, solo que le añadió algo de él y algo de Potter… y listo: 'Perfume Slytherin'

-No creo que eso haya funcionado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Harry también quería con Malfoy. También le gustó desde que se encontraron en el callejón 'Diagon', pero cuando Malfoy me insultó, ya sabes lo que hizo.

-¿En serio Potter estaba enamorado también de Draco?

-Sí, por eso Hermione y yo nos enojamos con él en el segundo curso cuando nos enteramos de eso, pero luego lo vimos tan feliz con él, que después decidimos hacer las paces y aceptarlo.

-Entonces, no sabremos si el perfume realmente funciona o no – dijo sonriendo Blaise, con solo de pensar en la cara que pondría su amigo rubio al enterarse.

-Pues no lo sabremos, aunque recuerdo que Harry en más de una ocasión ha dicho que Malfoy huele bien – hizo una pausa, pero luego agregó - ¿se lo diremos?

-No, es mejor que sigan corriendo los rumores, además no habrá diferencia entre la relación de Draco y Potter porque desde un principio se gustaron ¿no?

-Es verdad.

-Será nuestro secreto – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sellaron el secreto con un dulce beso.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que la primera parte de la conversación había sido escuchada por un chico de ojos azules electrizantes…

* * *

Tres Gryffindors y tres Slytherins, estaban sentados en las orillas del Bosque Prohibido.

-Estamos en la última semana de clases, tenemos que hacer algo para cerrar el cuarto curso en buenos términos – propuso Blaise.

-Pues mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade, la ultima de hecho… ¿Por qué no vamos? – opinó Harry no queriendo la cosa.

-Está dicho, iremos a Hogsmeade – apoyó Draco a su novio mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Y… ¿Quién será el _'cuidador designado'_? – preguntaron al unísono Theo y Neville, que curiosamente siempre resultaban elegidos por la "suerte" en las ultimas salidas.

-Pues… _'papelitos'_ – dijo pícaramente Blaise con cierta malicia.

* * *

Cinco minutos después, cuatro chicos salieron corriendo disparados a sus Salas Comunes respectivamente, dejando a un par aún incrédulos ante los resultados.

-¿Pero…? – Blaise no terminaba de formular la pregunta.

-¿Cómo…? – también Ron se lo preguntaba sin entender cómo corchos fue que ambos terminaron siendo los _'cuidadores designados'_, aún cuando habían hechizado los famosos 'papelitos'.

-Esto me huele a Theo – dejó salir rencoroso Blaise.

-Y a Neville… - coincidió el pelirrojo.

* * *

En la pista de baile estaba un Draco Malfoy junto con su novio Harry Potter, el cual por mas esmero que ponía, digamos que aún así parecía tener dos pies izquierdos.

-Harry… ¿Por qué mejor nos vamos a sentar? – le propuso Draco, pues no quería terminar con mas ampollas en los pies, aún no le sanaban la de la última vez.

-Bien – dijo feliz el ojiverde, pues sinceramente se sentía terrible al estar pisando a cada rato a su novio.

Ambos chicos abandonaron la pista, pero al llegar a su mesa asignada encontraron un pequeño, ¿fallo?

-¿Dónde está Blaise? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos el Slytherin.

-Tampoco esta Ron – dejó salir el ojiverde no queriendo la cosa.

-Esos malditos – gruñó el rubio – ¿y según son los que nos iban a cuidar?

-Bueno, Draco - le dijo Theo al llegar a su lado junto con su novio Neville – para serte sincero, si a mí me hubiera tocado nuevamente tal función, también me hubiera ido.

-Claro porque sabes que Blaise lo hacía al propósito y se entiende, ¿pero ellos? – se quejó el rubio.

-Cálmate, Draco - tranquilizaba el castaño – además, como si en verdad necesitamos un 'cuidador designado'.

-Es verdad – contestó resignadamente el rubio – vamos Harry, te mostraré un lugar _interesante_.

Y sin más que decir Draco se llevó a Harry del lugar dejando a Theo y a Neville en el pub.

-Y, ¿Qué haremos nosotros? – preguntó un Neville sonrojado a su novio.

* * *

Blaise y Ron se encontraban en la Sala de los Menesteres con la evidencia de haber terminado un gran orgasmo.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea… dejarlos en el pub? – preguntó divertido el pelirrojo con un mínimo de culpa.

-¡Claro! Estoy seguro que ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo, si no los conociera… - dejó salir el Slytherin un poco rencoroso – los Slytherins tenemos un código ¿sabes? Si todos los que vamos a salir tenemos pareja, no es necesario asignar un _'cuidador designado'_.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué Theo lo preguntó? – preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

-¡Para gastarnos una broma! Y caímos en ella.

-Y nosotros le hicimos otra, dejándolos ahí – contestó divertido el pelirrojo.

-Es verdad – dijo carcajeando Blaise.

El moreno se acercó a su novio y lo besó suavemente.

-Te amo – le susurró al oído.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una persona entró en las habitaciones de los Gryffindors, parecía tener bien en claro su objetivo, así que, se centró en buscarlo.

Sí, ahí estaba, la botellita que contenía aquel curioso liquido verde, sonrió con autosuficiencia. Definitivamente los rumores eran ciertos, porque de no serlo, ¿Qué hacía ese perfume en la Sala de los leones?

-'Perfume Slytherin´ - leyó aquellas diminutas letras que adornaban aquel frasco.

Sonrió de lado.

-Ahora sí _Snivellus_, tendrás que perdonarme sí o sí…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	5. Capitulo Cinco:Sirius BlackSeverus Snape

**5/9**

**Capítulo Cinco:**

**Sirius Black / Severus Snape**

Un enorme perro, de color negro, caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, en su hocico llevaba una pequeña botellita que contenía un líquido de color verde, el perro iba dando pequeños saltos de felicidad.

_"Ya no estarás tan enojado conmigo, mi pocionista gruñón"._

Esos eran los pensamientos del gran perro hasta que llegó a las mazmorras, con gran habilidad abrió una de las puertas y entró en el cuarto, una vez dentro el perro comenzó hacer movimientos extraños hasta que dio lugar a una figura masculina: Sirius Black. Un hombre delgado con facciones atractivas, sobre todo esos ojos color azul electrizantes que acompañados con esa sonrisa daba mucho por lo que admirarlo. Solo eso: admirarlo, porque su corazoncito ya tenía dueño, otro hombre llamado: Severus Snape.

Sirius recorrió la habitación de Snape, pues sinceramente no la conocía muy a fondo (contando que todos los días estaba ahí) pues acá entre nos, le interesaban ver otras cosas (emh… como el cuerpo de su novio, por ejemplo) que observar aquella habitación, que estaba ocupada en su mayoría por pociones.

Distraídamente dejó aquella botellita de 'Perfume Slytherin' en una mesa, donde había otras botellas que contenían sustancias del similar color.

-Mi _pocionista gruñón_ qué obsesivo me saliste… – dejó salir al observar que todas aquellas botellas estaban ordenadas tanto alfabéticamente como de tamaño –… y rencoroso – dijo sonriendo al recordar que ambos, hace dos días, habían discutido solo porque a él se le ocurrió agarrar una botellita de esas pociones y no la colocó en su lugar.

Severus le reclamó diciéndole _'flojo'_ y él terminó diciéndole _'obsesivo-compulsivo'_ y fue así como la discusión terminó con un Sirius Black expulsado temporalmente de la habitación de Severus Snape.

El ojiazul no soportaba que su '_pocionista gruñón'_ estuviera enojado con él; así que, prácticamente se pasó TODO el día anterior ideando un _plan,_ en el cual pudiera hacer las paces con su novio. Pero por más que se estrujaba el cerebro no se le venían las ideas… hasta que escuchó _accidentalmente_ conversar al mejor amigo de su ahijado de un tal _'Perfume Slytherin'_ conquista-serpientes con otro chico. Él no necesitaba precisamente _conquistar_ a alguien… era más bien _reconciliarlo_, pero daba lo mismo, el perfume funcionaba con serpientes y para su suerte Severus Snape era una.

Sonreía con autosuficiencia al repasar nuevamente su plan… oh sí, se pondría el perfume justo cuando Severus regresara de su clase, le haría unos mimos y ¡listo! Snape lo perdonaría, porque él era irresistible y contando que el perfume también haría su parte… pues la reconciliación era un hecho seguro, oh sí.

El animago seguía sonriendo cuando escuchó que unos pasos cada vez se acercaban, seguramente era su _'pocionista gruñón',_ así que tomó la botella de perfume rápidamente y se echó en todo el cuerpo.

_"Qué raro, se supone que el perfume huela ¿así?"_ – Se preguntó mentalmente el animago _– "porque para ser un perfume-conquista-serpientes… ¡esto huele a rayos!"_

Era extraña la sensación que sentía en todo su cuerpo, quizás eran los nervios… o quizás el perfume ya estaba haciendo su función o tal vez era algo más, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo tenía la ligera sospecha que algo no estaba bien.

En esos momentos la puerta se abre, dando lugar a un Severus Snape muy sorprendido… pero _muy _sorprendido…

-¿Sirius? – preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, a la personita que tenía frente a él.

-¡¿Quién demonios es usted?! – le respondió con otra pregunta, un adolescente de ojos color azul electrizantes.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! – gruñó Snape al ver a su supuesto novio… que ahora estaba convertido en un chiquillo de 16 años.

-Emh… profesor… verá… emh – Snape enarcó una ceja, al parecer su novio no solo había retrocedido en el tiempo físicamente sino que también mentalmente – yo… ¿usted me castigará?

-N… Sí… - dijo con una sonrisa el mayor, la verdad sería divertido saber unas cuantas cosas de su adolescente vida, puesto que Sirius nunca le había dicho el por qué lo molestaba tanto en aquellos tiempos, a pesar de que se lo preguntó varias veces, así que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta, porque después de todo el ojiazul creía que era _'su profesor'_ ¿no? – veamos, Black. Esta mañana, estabas molestando a cierto alumno de Slytherin… y…

-¡NO! Yo jamás haría eso profesor – se excusaba el animago con ojos de borreguito… y Snape casi se la cree (si no fuera porque él sabía perfectamente que eso no era verdad) – ¡además _Snivellus_ tiene la culpa! – murmuró el ojiazul.

-¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, ahora resultaba que él mismo era el culpable de las _bromitas_ de su novio, en aquel tiempo.

-Nada… profesor… yo…

El adolescente le seguía con la mirada, Snape había estado paseándose por su habitación buscando algún indicio de cómo demonios su novio se había convertido en un adolescente, obviamente había sido por una poción, la pregunta era… ¿Cuál de TODAS?

-¿Sí? – Invitó al ojiazul a que terminara de excusarse, pues se había interrumpido, pero Snape no escuchó palabra alguna, así que intrigado se volvió hacia donde estaba su adolescente novio pero no había nadie en la habitación - ¿Sirius?

Nada. Se había ido, claro… si el adulto le hacía lo mismo, era de suponerse que le hiciera lo mismo la versión de adolescente.

Snape suspiró largamente, mientras seguía buscando la poción que Sirius había tomado, recorrió todos los estantes y minuciosamente observó cada botellita de poción hasta que se encontró con una botellita que no se le hizo conocida, la tomó en sus manos y ésta hizo resaltar unas letras con una caligrafía muy conocida, un haz de luz iluminó dichas letras las cuales daban a destacar la frase: _'Perfume Slytherin'_

Snape enarcó una ceja ¿Qué hacia el famoso 'Perfume Slytherin' en sus aposentos? Oh, porque por supuesto que conocía los rumores, era de lo único que se hablaba en el castillo. No tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión.

Mientras tanto un adolescente de ojos azul electrizantes, corría como _'alma que lleva el diablo'_ por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Veía ceñudo al cuadro que tenía frente a él… ¿se supone que ese cuadro estaba en la mañana? ¿A qué hora lo habían cambiado? Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y dijo la contraseña.

-_Valor_ – pero no pasó nada, así que volvió a repetir – _valor._

-Contraseña – le respondió el cuadro, donde estaba una señora gorda.

-La acabo de decir… ¿Qué no me escuchó? – le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Contraseña…

-_Valor _– repitió el ojiazul.

-Contraseña…

-¡Valor!

-Contraseña… - insistió el cuadro.

-¡Valor! ¡Valor! ¡VALOR!

-Contraseña… - decía apaciblemente el cuadro.

Sirius gruñó, seguramente su amigo licántropo debió de haber cambiado la contraseña y seguro que se le había hecho divertido no haberle comunicado. Se dio la vuelta y no dejó de decir improperios hacia la señora del cuadro, la cual muy indignada lo fulminó con la mirada.

_"¿Dónde demonios se metieron James y Moony?"_

Ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba esperando al final de aquel pasillo, hasta que chocó con ésta. Entornó los ojos al reconocerlo.

-Hola, Black… ¿ya no huirás, verdad? – le preguntó de una manera alarmante aquel _extraño profesor._

Sí, _extraño_, pues de alguna manera se le hacía conocido… esos ojos negros penetrantes y a la vez ¿brillantes?, su cabello tan ¿graso?… su nariz que a pesar de ser grande, le quedaba ¿perfecta? a su cara… se le vino a la mente alguien, pero era imposible, porque el chico que le robaba horas y horas de sueños tenía 16 años, como él. En cambio este profesor, debería tener más, pero entonces… ¿Por qué su corazón latía como loco al tenerlo frente a él?

-Emh… hola, profesor – saludó nervioso el chiquillo.

Pasó una mano por su frente que transpiraba copiosamente y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que traía en su mano una botellita con un extraño liquido… ¿de dónde lo había agarrado? Pero luego se le vino a la mente una gran idea… una _salida de escape_. Una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro. Una sonrisa que Snape conocía perfectamente ¿ahora qué tramaba su temerario ojiazul?

-Black – llamó Snape observando sus movimientos.

-¡Cuidado Profesor! – gritó el ojiazul de pronto, lanzando la botellita que tenía en la mano, hacia arriba.

Muchas cosas sucedieron en cuestión de segundos…

Snape siguió con la mirada el curso que llevaba en el aire aquel frasco, mientras que Sirius escapaba corriendo fuera del castillo. Por alguna extraña razón, el frasco se abrió a medio camino, así que cuando Snape lo quiso atrapar en sus manos, el líquido lo bañó por completo.

-¡SIRIUS!

Gritó Snape y corrió tras él, mientras que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, incluso pensó que se estaba… ¿encogiendo?

* * *

Mientras tanto el animago corría hacia los jardines traseros del colegio, corrió como nunca había corrido a sus cortos 16 años (contando que él creía que tenía esa edad, claro) esta vez sí que estaba en problemas… pero aún así no dejó de correr, podía sentir los pasos acelerados de su 'profesor' justo atrás de él, así que aceleró más su paso, hasta que sintió cómo el cuerpo de alguien caía sobre él. Ambos se tambalearon hasta que cayeron al suelo.

-Maldito Black, ¡ya te tengo! – le reclamó una voz _muy_ conocida.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Snivellus? – le cuestionó el ojiazul con un poco de fastidio, dándose la vuelta, aún debajo de él, cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba arriba de él.

Ambos se sorprendieron, sobre todo Snape, el cual también se había convertido en un adolescente de 16 años, pues aún no sabía qué demonios ocurrió para que él estuviera siguiendo al Gryffindor aquel. Pero luego se percató que estaba mojado, así que, concluyó que Sirius lo había mojado y le había hecho un _'Confundus' _o sabrá Salazar qué cosas más, para olvidar la 'bromita'.

-¿Piensas algún día pararte? – gruñó el ojiazul nervioso. Uno: porque había un 'extraño profesor' por ahí siguiéndolo. Y dos: tenía al chico que le robaba horas y horas de sueños, justo encima de él.

-No – le dijo tajantemente el pelinegro, haciendo que el ojiazul entornara los ojos – no lo haré, hasta que me digas, ¡por qué demonios me molestas todo el tiempo!

-Quítate – volvió a gruñir removiéndose bajo el cuerpo, pero esta vez se había sonrojado ligeramente. ¡Hasta cree que le diría el verdadero motivo de sus 'bromitas' dirigidas a él! ¡Hum! ¡Primero, preferiría ir a pelear con el calamar gigante!

-Contesta, Black – presionó Snape, mientras atrapaba las manos del animago con las suyas y así inmovilizarlo un poco, pues tanto movimiento haría que su 'amiguito' entre sus piernas _despertara_… y eso no _tenía_ que pasar.

-¡NO! – esta vez el merodeador se estaba poniendo más nervioso, pues el Slytherin al parecer tenia controlada la situación… ¡¿desde cuándo sucedía eso?! ¡Normalmente era al revés el asunto!

-Contesta, esta vez no están tus amigotes para defenderte, así que… ¡contesta!

Sirius sabía que Snape no era tonto, por supuesto que no, de hecho sabía que el Slytherin sospechaba de sus sentimientos, pero aún así, él no se los confirmaría… porque ¿y si no era correspondido? ¿Y si se burlaba eternamente de él?

Por otro lado el Slytherin por más que no quisiera reconocerlo, aquel chico de ojos azul eléctricos, como dicen por ahí le _'movía el tapete'_, así que quería saber si sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

-¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga? Ya sabes ¿no? – dejó salir el animago resignadamente.

-No, no lo sé, si lo supiera no te lo estuviera preguntando,_ idiota_ – le dijo Snape mientras le daba un coscorrón.

-¡No me pegues narizón! – renegó Sirius.

-Tú me has pegado más veces – se justificó Snape, mientras se acercaba al rostro del animago – además, quiero saberlo…_ Sirius_ – le dijo en su oído, lo cual hizo estremecer al ojiazul en demasía – ¿y bien? – le preguntó separándose rápidamente de él.

-No te lo diré – dijo tercamente el Gryffindor volviendo a forcejear en el agarre.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ni que fueras a decir que es porque te gusto! – le dijo riéndose nervioso, aunque aquí entre nos, él también quería confirmar sus sospechas.

-Jaja… eso quisieras maldita serpiente rastrera, ¡yo no tengo malos gustos! – dijo por puro impulso el animago.

Snape dejó de forcejar con el animago, se quitó de encima dejándolo libre. Sirius se quedó perplejo ante esto, no por lo que recién había hecho Snape, sino porque vio en la cara del chico tristeza, decepción… y eso no le gustó.

-Vete – soltó Snape, cambiando su semblante triste a uno más serio.

El animago no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó dispuesto a irse, pues su secreto aún estaba a salvo, más sin embargo, al dar dos pasos regresó a ver al Slytherin… entonces supo que ese era el momento justo para declarar sus sentimientos con aquel Slytherin… ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Que el Slytherin lo odiara? ¿Se burlara de él? al final de cuenta… así se habían llevado desde el momento en que se conocieron ¿no? Un poco más de eso no le haría daño a nadie.

Snape se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, había escuchado los pasos de Sirius alejarse de él y nuevamente cambió su semblante a uno triste… pero justo en esos momentos sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda.

-Es verdad – escuchó que Sirius le susurró al oído y eso no hizo más que, estremecerlo – te molesto… porque solo así tengo tu atención – el pocionista entornó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para ver esos ojos que le fascinaban – Severus… me gustas…

Dicho esto Sirius volteó a Snape y atrapó sus labios con los de él. Un beso dulce, suave que se fue tornando a uno más demandante y que fue interrumpido por falta de aire o ¿era porque sintieron una sensación extraña en sus respectivos cuerpos?

-Black… - gruñó una voz más adulta al animago – esto no perdona lo que hiciste ayer.

-¿Qué? – Interrogó perplejo una versión adulta de Sirius… ¿Cómo demonios llegaron hasta ese lugar? Si lo último que recordaba era que estaba en las mazmorras de su 'pocionista gruñón' poniéndose el famoso 'Perfume Slytherin'.

Sus ojos se entornaron cuando Snape le mostró una botellita vacía.

_-'Poción Rejuvenecedora'_ – le dijo el pocionista, pero Sirius solo enarcó una ceja ¿de qué demonios hablaba su novio? – usaste esta opción – le explicó – ¡la cual te regresa tanto física como mentalmente a una época pasada que consideras la mejor de tu vida!

-Sevy… - Snape gruñó ante su mote, odiaba que le dijera así… bueno ya no tanto – ¿si nos regresa a esa época, por qué demonios somos adultos? ¿No se supone que seamos adolescentes?

-Si esa es tu mejor época sí… pero los efectos se pasan después de cinco horas.

-Ahh…

El pocionista se levantó dispuesto a irse a sus mazmorras nuevamente. Sirius lo siguió y estando en la puerta dijo no queriendo la cosa:

-Entonces… ¿el castigo se me levanta? ¿Ya puedo entrar a las mazmorras?

-No lo sé… - bromeó el pelinegro – todo tiene un _precio_.

-Entonces no hay problema – dijo alegremente Sirius adentrándose al cuarto – ¡te pago la entrada con _sexo desenfrenado_ durante toda la noche!

-¿Qué? – parpadeó nervioso Snape y muy sonrojado, mientras que su novio lo aventaba a la cama a la vez que comenzaba a desvestirse y a desvestirlo de manera salvaje…

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER *0*

PISLIB n_n


	6. Capitulo Seis: Ted LupinJames Potter J

**6/9**

**Capítulo Seis:**

**Teddy Lupin / James Potter Jr.**

Para evitar futuros problemas —entiéndase, lejos de Sirius Black— Snape guardó la botellita de 'Perfume Slytherin' en unos de sus estantes. Tal perfume quedó resguardado en aquella mazmorra años tras años. Sin embargo, lo que nunca se guardaron fueron los rumores, generación tras generación se hablaba del famoso perfume. Unas versiones más disparatadas que otras, claro está; pero todas concluían en lo mismo: perfume-conquista-chico, sin importar la casa que pertenezcan.

Dicha historia se hacía más famosa y cada vez imposible de creer, porque nadie sabía el paradero de dicho perfume, algunos comenzaron a creer que era más fácil encontrar y creer en la Cámara Secreta de Salazar Slytherin, que el 'famoso' perfume.

Pero aún así, los chicos de Hogwarts no perdían la esperanza de encontrarse con tal perfume, a pesar que ya habían transcurrido 22 años desde la última vez que se había visto o mejor dicho, desde que se había corrido el primer rumor.

Por los pasillos del colegio, caminaba una figura alta, de piel perlada, de cabello rubio platino y unos ojos de color gris plata… sí, era Draco Malfoy, que para ese tiempo ya tenía una edad madura, vestía con orgullo una túnica que lo identificaba como profesor de Pociones y a la vez como Jefe de la casa Slytherin.

Los años pasados le habían jugado algunas malas pasadas, por ejemplo el rompimiento con su primer y único amor: Harry Potter. Que lo llevó años después a casarse con una tal Astoria Greengrass (por capricho de su padre), con la cual tuvo un hijo, Scorpius, y dos años más tarde… su divorcio. El motivo, digamos que Draco aún no se explica, el por qué su ex esposa aún lo ve con ganas de querer matarlo. ¿Será porque a cada rato le pedía que se cortara y se tiñera su cabello rubio a un color negro azabache y que a la vez usara lentes de contacto color verde, a pesar de tener ella sus ojos de color azul? Esperen , aún hay algo mejor, le había pagado un viaje directo a los Cabos, donde pasaría todo un fin de semana en la playa y no cualquier playa, sino una donde después obtendría un gran bronceado en su bella piel blanca. Pero lo que colmó la paciencia a la chica Greengrass, fue que en un 'descuido' de su esposo, ella cayó de la cama, golpeándose la frente y obteniendo una marca de forma de rayo… sí eso fue lo último que soportó de Draco Malfoy, antes de divorciarse y no querer saber nada de él.

En fin… volviendo a Draco, el cual caminaba por los pasillos directamente a su clase de Pociones, le enorgullecía su puesto, sobre todo porque no solo había heredado la mazmorra de su padrino, sino porque también, seguía la tradición de éste. ¿Cuál tradición? El bajar puntos a los Gryffindors y sobre todo…

-Potter… está castigado – oh, sí, sentenció esa mañana de otoño, al primogénito de su ex.

-¿Por qué? – objetó el chico.

-Porque… sí.

No es que odiara al chico, claro que no. Lo castigaba porque después su padre, es decir, Harry Potter (el cual también era profesor, pero de DCAO y Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor) tenía que ir a reclamarle a sus mazmorras por lo injusto que había sido el castigo de su primogénito y eso a Draco le agradaba, le gustaba tener nuevamente a _su _Harry frente a él, aunque el motivo de su presencia fuera para reclamarle cosas.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? – le preguntó el chico, trayéndolo a la realidad.

-Una semana – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ya esperaba con ansias la presencia de Harry. Sin tan solo tuviera a la mano el perfume… Para su mala suerte, los ingredientes ya no eran tan fáciles de conseguir para hacerse otro.

* * *

James Potter Jr, estaba frustrado, demasiado… aún no entendía el por qué el empeño de su profesor por castigarlo. _"Es la maldición Potter, hijo"_ le había dicho su padre en su primer día de clases, en la cual había sido castigado. Y James se la creyó, su padre era castigado en su tiempo por un tal Severus Snape y al parecer el tipo lo odiaba… y ahora era el turno de él, que tal como iban las cosas, su profesor Malfoy lo odiaba y con O mayúscula.

-Estoy castigado – le soltó de repente a su compañero, el cual estaba sentado a sus pies, en aquella banca, que estaba detrás del colegio.

-¿Otra vez? – Soltó un chico, que al parecer era mayor que él por unos cuantos años más - ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? – le preguntó el chico a la vez que cambiaba su color de cabello azul a uno negro.

-¡Nada! – Se quejó el mayor de los hermanos Potter – y esta vez sí que digo la verdad.

-No sé por qué James… pero algo me dice que sí hiciste algo – le confesó el chico con una sonrisa de lado y eso al aludido lo derritió… esa sonrisa era lo más maravilloso para él. Y solo una persona podía hacer semejante expresión: Ted Lupin o como él llamaba internamente: _su Teddy_ – ¿Y por cuánto tiempo está vez? – le interrogó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Una semana – gruñó el Gryffindor.

* * *

James refunfuñaba mientras iba de camino a su castigo, sinceramente tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer, en lugar de ir a cumplir con aquel inútil castigo, por ejemplo: podría estar con _su Teddy_ y fingir no saber hacer algún hechizo y así el chico le ayudaría.

El camino hacia las mazmorras, esta vez se le hizo muy corto pues ya estaba frente a la puerta. Suspiró largamente.

-¿Qué haré profesor? – le interrogó resignadamente al estar dentro de aquella mazmorra. Al menos esta vez no estaba su papá reclamándole a su profesor, en el fondo se alegraba que su padre había sido llamado de emergencia en el ministerio para hablar con quien sabe qué celebridad esta vez.

-Limpiará y re-etiquetará estas pociones – dejó salir Draco como si nada, mientras señalaba el estante del fondo del cuarto que estaba repleto de diminutos frascos de pociones – sin magia – agregó con cierta malicia, mientras le pedía la varita a su alumno.

-Bien.

-Regresaré en dos horas – anunció el rubio, pero aquí entre nos, iba a averiguar por qué diantres Potter no había ido a reclamarle lo del castigo de su hijo.

James se dirigió hacia el estante contemplándolo anhelantemente como si con el hecho tal mueble se reduciría. Obviamente no le resultó. Comenzó a limpiar y a re-etiquetar las botellitas, y no fue hasta el tercer peldaño en el que descubrió una botellita muy curiosa. Frunció el ceño y jadeó quedito al leer la etiqueta:

_'Perfume Slytherin'_

¡El famoso perfume! Un momento… ¡En realidad existía el perfume! Pero, ¿Cómo demonios llegó hasta aquel estante del profesor? Eso ya no le importó, después pensaría el cómo, lo importante era que estaba entre sus manos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su cara. ¡Ahora sí podría conquistar a _su Teddy_! Volteó a ambos lados para verificar si su profesor ya había llegado, pero no vio a nadie, así que, escondió la botellita en su túnica. Dudaba mucho que su profesor tuviera conciencia de que era poseedor de ese legendario perfume, pues al parecer ese estante parecía estar 'abandonado' desde hace muchos años atrás.

-Ya puedes retirarte – le dijo una voz atrás de él, sobresaltándolo – mañana puedes continuar – le dijo su profesor, el cual se veía ¿decepcionado?

-Bien – le respondió James, no dándole importancia el semblante de su profesor. Y sin pensarlo dos veces salió del lugar lo más pronto posible mientras pensaba en cómo conquistar a _su Teddy_.

* * *

Harry acaba de llegar de una reunión importante del Ministerio de Magia, le frustraban esas _'reuniones sociales'_ pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Era el famoso niño-que-vivió* y gracias a eso podía usar sus influencias para cualquier cosa, aunque no le gustaba mucho usarlas, pero a nadie le hace daño un poco de ayuda ¿cierto?

En fin, Harry se encontraba en su oficina (anteriormente de Minerva McGonagall) contemplando la chimenea, mientras recordaba su vida pasada…

En su adolescencia había sido novio de Draco Malfoy por casi tres años mientras estudiaban en ese colegio, pero habían peleado por un 'pequeño' malentendido que acabó con su relación, cada uno por su lado pudieron haber hecho las paces, pero les importó más su orgullo que su amor y en lugar de reconciliarse, se separaron más… tanto, que cada uno hizo su vida por su lado, el Príncipe de Slytherin, por ejemplo, en el sexto curso anunció su compromiso con una tal Astoria Greengrass. Y Harry por su lado, comenzó a salir con Ginny, la hermana menor de su amigo pelirrojo. A ambos chicos no les atraían las chicas, pero nuevamente su orgullo se interpuso entre ellos, llevándolos a tomar decisiones un tanto precipitadas.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se arrepintió totalmente, ya que sus respectivos hijos eran lo más maravilloso del mundo, después de su relación (aunque nunca lo admitirían en esos momentos). Y hablando de hijos, Harry sabía que Draco castigaba de vez en cuando a su primogénito solo para sacarlo de quicio, pero el ojiverde también sabía cómo meterse con Malfoy, oh claro que sí…

Por suerte, después de tantos enredos entre Draco y Harry, a sus respectivos amigos no les afectó su rompimiento, ya que ellos aún seguían siendo pareja (Blaise y Ron. Theo y Neville).

* * *

James se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama con las cortinas corridas mientras observaba con detenimiento aquella curiosa botellita.

_'Perfume Slytherin'_

Leía una y otra vez la etiqueta sin comprender el por qué demonios se llamaba de esa manera. Si se supone que el perfume era para conquistar cualquier chico, entonces ¿por qué ese nombre?, ¿lo habían creado los Slytherins y por eso llevaba el nombre de esa casa?

El chico entrecerró los ojos pensando en esa posibilidad y viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, entonces tendría sentido el por qué lo encontró en los aposentos de su profesor Malfoy, pues éste era jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

Alzó su mano izquierda hacia la cortina y la corrió un poco, solo lo suficiente para que entrara un poco la luz, ya que había sentido una pequeña imperfección en ese recipiente, que ya no era tan lisa que digamos, tenía unas letras grabadas en la superficie. Dicha inscripción decía:

_'Agregar algo de esa persona especial y algo tuyo'_

_ P. S._

Bien, eso no trajo sino más que dudas para el hermano mayor de los Potter.

-Agregar algo de esa persona especial… - murmuró con el ceño fruncido _"¿Cabello? ¿Sudor? ¿Saliva?"_ - … y algo tuyo…

Bueno el segundo requisito no había problema, en cambio el primero…

-P. S.

Y… ¿Quién demonios era P. S.?

Cada vez desconfiaba más de ese perfume y menos credibilidad le daba al rumor. Si el perfume tenía esa inscripción, entonces no funcionaria. Pues el contenido del frasco ya estaba más abajo de la mitad, lo que concluyó que _'alguien más' _ya lo había usado**, por lo tanto tenía es _'algo'_ de ese _'alguien especial'_ y ese _'algo'_ de aquella persona que lo usó anteriormente. Por lo tanto, no le serviría de mucho usarlo por más que agregara aquellos dos requisitos, pues la esencia ya estaba_ contaminada_.

Exhaló profundamente con resignación.

Después de todo, no le había servido de mucho de haberse hecho del '_famoso'_ perfume. Se incorporó lentamente, ensimismado aún en sus pensamientos. Pero instantes después la curiosidad le ganó. Abrió el frasco y le dio una olfateada… pero nada. Sin olor. ¿Cómo demonios le llamas perfume a algo que no huele a nada? ¿Y se supone que con eso conquistas a chicos?

-¡James! – Alguien lo llamó haciéndolo sobresaltar y derramando un poco del perfume en su túnica.

-¡Albus! – se quejó al verse mojado mínimamente del perfume.

-Lo siento, James… ¿te asusté? – preguntó preocupado su hermano menor, al llegar a su lado.

-No – masculló James. Cerró el frasco rápidamente y lo guardó en su túnica - ¿Qué ocurre? – le soltó a su hermano ojiverde.

-Es… Scorpius… - murmuró el chico, mientras agachaba la mirada al piso.

-¡Otra vez! – Dejó salir fastidiado James – ¡ya dile de una vez que te gusta y deja estar huyendo de él! – le reclamó.

-¡James! – murmuró sonrojado el pequeño ojiverde.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde? – le interrogó curioso Albus.

-Estoy castigado – gruñó James.

-Ahh.

-Escucha, Albus, tendrás que decirle algún día lo que sientes a tu amigo – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

_"Sí, claro… es mejor que sigas tu propio consejo"_ – pensó internamente James, mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras.

-¡James! – alguien gritó desde su espalda y el aludido se sobresaltó por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez fue tanto el susto que se enredó con su pasos y cayó al suelo.

¡Merlín!

Si seguían así, lo matarían de un golpe, susto o de cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte – le dijo Ted al llegar a su la lado – déjame ayudarte – se ofreció mientras lo levantaba.

-Gracias – le dijo un James sonrojado.

-¿Ibas de camino a tu castigo? – le interrogó mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras.

-Ajá – dejó salir James contento, por tener a _su Teddy_ caminando a su lado.

-Oye… hueles bien – dejó salir de pronto Ted mientras se le acercaba a su túnica - ¿Qué perfumes estas usando? – James parpadeó nervioso ¿_su Teddy_ podía oler el perfume? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Harry Potter un Draco Malfoy estaba reclamándole ciertas cosas…

-¿Por qué demonios has castigado a Scorpius, Potter?

-Supongo que por la misma razón con la que tú castigas a James – dejó salir inquisidor el ojiverde. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, Harry no podía saber cuál era su verdadero motivo ¿cierto?

-Mi hijo es buen estudiante, no como el tuyo – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Claro – le dio por su lado Harry. En cambio Draco solo gruñó y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Harry se quedó observando la puerta por donde había desaparecido Draco Malfoy, comprobando que su hipótesis no estaba tan equivocada: aún le seguía interesando al rubio. La cosa era ¿Cómo demonios recuperarlo? Sí, la separación de su relación había sido por culpa de un mal entendido, pero ninguno de los dos hizo algo para reconciliarse, entonces… uno de ellos tenía que ceder y claramente ese alguien sería él, porque Draco Malfoy podría bajar su orgullo para ser el más cursi de todos, pero bajarlo, para disculparse…

Claramente a Draco se le dificultaba y su mejor arma era la venganza, la cosa sería que Harry hiciera algo para que Draco se vengara, pero ésta sería a la vez el boleto directo para su reconciliación. Pero… ¿cómo?. Harry se lamentó no tener en sus manos el 'Perfume Slytherin', la causa principal de su separación, pero también sería de gran ayuda para reconciliarse, lástima que éste se hubiera perdido.

* * *

-¿Y bien? – presionó Ted.

-Pues… emh – James se puso nervioso, no quería que Ted lo descubriera y se diera cuenta qué perfume estaba usando.

-Bueno, no importa – dijo con un movimiento de mano el chico Lupin – en realidad venía para… saber qué vas a hacer el próximo sábado.

-¿El sábado? – Preguntó nervioso, Potter – Pues, es salida a Hogsmeade – dejó salir no queriendo la cosa, quizás y conseguía algo más ¿no?

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? – preguntó Ted con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Los dos? – Quiso rectificar el menor.

-Claro, James – le dijo Ted, mientras le alborotaba el cabello – cuando digo 'juntos' quiero decir que los dos…

-¿Solos? – solo por si las moscas, volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, James… - le dijo sonriente Ted.

-¿Como…? Como una… - no terminó de decir pues sentía que el aire le faltaba.

-¿Cita? – completó Ted inquisidor.

-¡NO! ¡NO! – se apresuró a decir James antes de que Ted lo malinterpretara, no quería que se enojara con él y así perder no solo su _'amor'_ sino su amistad de pilón.

-Pues… si quieres que sea una cita… que lo sea – dijo Ted guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Yo pensaba decírtelo de otra manera, pero en fin… te veo el sábado en nuestra cita – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, haciendo sonrojar en demasía a James.

* * *

James llegó a las mazmorras donde ya estaba su profesor Malfoy esperándolo y aparentemente enojado.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Potter – le dijo antes de salir de las mazmorras.

El Gryffindor suspiró largamente, después de todo, ya no le parecía _'tan malo'_ aquel castigo, ya tenía una cita con _su Teddy_. A lo que le llevaba a lo siguiente… ¿y si Ted lo había invitado por el perfume? Porque, después de todo _su Teddy_ pudo percibir el olor. Y, ¿cómo demonios pudo oler el perfume si éste no tenía olor?

Sin más preámbulos sacó la botellita de perfume que llevaba en su túnica, la observó nuevamente, sinceramente no quería estar saliendo con _su Teddy_ por causa del perfume (aunque lo había considerado desde un principio) así que, hizo lo que jamás hubiera pensado que iba hacer: dejar el perfume justo donde lo había encontrado. Si _su Teddy_ iba a estar saliendo con él, saldría por ser él y no por un maldito perfume.

* * *

Un chico de piel morena clara, cabello negro y de ojos marrones, se veía a través de un espejo, mientras hacía varias poses y se daba el 'visto bueno'.

-¡Por Merlín, James! ¿Qué tanto te ves? – le preguntó su hermano Albus entrando en su habitación.

-Nada… ¡me voy! – evadió la pregunta, pero antes de salir se volvió con su hermano - ¿Tú no vas?

-¿Para encontrarme con Scorpius? ¡NO! – dejó salir asustado el chico ojiverde.

-Aún no entiendo porque le tienes miedo, es decir, son amigos y claramente él te gusta.

-No es miedo – murmuró Albus – es su… perfume.

James enarcó una ceja en son de duda, pero decidió investigar después a qué se refería Albus con 'perfume', por ahora tenía una cita a la cual ir.

-Nos vemos al rato – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Para su sorpresa, encontró a Ted esperándolo fuera de la Sala Común.

-¿Ted? – lo llamó sonriente.

-¡Hola! – le regresó el saludo. El chico en esta ocasión iba vestido con una camisa azul bajito y unos pantalones vaqueros de un color más fuerte y su cabello era del mismo color que el de James - ¿nos vamos?

* * *

Ambos chicos habían recorrido casi todo Hogsmeade, primero visitaron la tienda de bromas Zonko, después pasaron a las 'Tres Escobas' a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla, después caminaron un rato por ahí hasta que llegaron frente a la Casa de los Gritos, donde se quedaron un rato más. Varios minutos después comenzó a refrescar, así que, decidieron regresar a Hogwarts.

-¿Sabes, James? Ayer tuve una plática _muy_ interesante con tu padre – dejó salir Ted, el cual estaba acostado en el pasto del jardín trasero de Hogwarts.

-Ahh… ¿sí? ¿Y de qué hablaron? – quiso saber James, el cual también estaba acostado a un lado de él.

-De… ti – confesó Ted, sentándose.

-De… ¿mí? – respondió James, incorporándose también.

-Ajá… le confesé algo a tu padre, creí que se enojaría y mínimo me _cruciaría_… pero no. Está de acuerdo – relataba feliz el chico.

-¿Y, qué fue… eso? ¿De qué le hablaste de mí? – preguntó James, tragando saliva, esperaba que _eso_ de lo que estaba pensando fuera cierto.

-Que estoy enamorado de ti – le confesó Ted, viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿En… en serio? – preguntó emocionado.

-Claro – le respondió acercándose, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dio un beso dulce.

-Yo también… - confesó James embelesado. Ted le brindó una sonrisa, una de esas a las que a James le fascinan.

-Te quiero mucho, James. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas – le confesó, pero no le dio tiempo a James para que le contestara, pues nuevamente se había posesionado de sus labios.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Teddy Lupin ya no estudia en Hogwarts el motivo de que está ahí, es que está haciendo una investigación sobre las criaturas que habitan en el Lago.

*Harry era conocido por ser el niño-que-vivió solamente, es decir que Voldemort no regresó ni nada por el estilo ^^

**El primero en usarlo fue Draco y el segundo fue Neville (aunque claro, el chico nunca leyó la inscripción). Blaise no lo llegó a usar, pues en el último momento no lo utilizó.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	7. Capitulo Siete:Scorps MalfoyAlbus Potter

**7/9**

**Capitulo Siete:**

**Scorpius Malfoy / Albus Potter**

James y Ted entraron al castillo, con sus manos entrelazadas, mientras hablaban sobre sus futuros planes en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade cuando llegó con ellos un agitado Albus.

-¡James! – apenas pudo decir el pequeño ojiverde cuando se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Albus! – el Gryffindor escuchó lejanamente el llamado de su hermano mayor.

* * *

En la enfermería…

Abrió un ojo lentamente y luego el otro, se sentía mareado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, sin contar que unas nauseas horribles le invadieron en el preciso momento en que se hizo consciente. Un aroma lo invadió de pies a cabeza, el mismo que le provocó todos los síntomas anteriormente mencionados. Sí, reconocía perfectamente ese olor… esa esencia… ese perfume… ese que sin dudas le pertenecía a su mejor amigo, Scorpius.

-Hola, Albus – saludó el chico Slytherin con una sonrisa.

-Scorpius… - murmuró Albus sonrojado, desviando su mirada.

-Esta vez, no te vas a escapar de mi – le advirtió el Slytherin – ¿me vas a decir el por qué demonios estas huyendo de mí?

-Yo… emh… no huyo de ti… - dijo apesadumbrado el ojiverde.

-¿No? – preguntó, peligrosamente, Scorpius.

-No… - susurró Albus distraídamente, mientras jugaba con sus manos la orilla de la sabana.

* * *

Varias horas atrás…

_Albus había despedido a su hermano, el cual al parecer tenía una cita en Hogsmeade, en cambio él, prefirió quedarse en Hogwarts, no quería encontrarse con su mejor amigo Scorpius. ¿Que porque huía de él? No, definitivamente él no huía de su amigo rubio, de hecho, si por él fuera estaría todo el tiempo con él. _

_Scorpius para él, es la persona más genial, el más lindo, el más divertido, el más guapo, el más… sí definitivamente Albus está enamorado de su amigo. Había sido una gran 'suerte' que en la clase de Pociones del primer año, el profesor Malfoy los hubiera puesto a trabajar juntos, así fue como comenzó su amistad, que por algún motivo terminó—al menos por parte de él—en amor._

_Aunque, aquí entre nos, el Gryffindor tenía sospechas de que él también le gustaba a su amigo Slytherin. Todo estaba tan bien entre ellos, ambos se coqueteaban, se celaban, se decían indirectas, incluso se daban besos de vez en cuando, pero ninguno daba el primer paso para que aquello que tenían fuera algo más formal. _

_Un día, Albus decidió darlo, pero ocurrió algo extraño, Scorpius estaba distinto, había _'algo'_ diferente en él, era algo que ha Albus, literalmente, le revolvía el estomago, algo que le causaba nauseas, algo que lo mareaba y ese algo era su Perfume. No podía decirle directamente a su amigo que su Perfume le repudiaba, no quería que su 'amigo-novio' se enojara con él, no quería herirlo. El Slytherin era muy quisquilloso en el asunto de su arreglo personal. _

_En fin, volviendo a Albus que estaba en la habitación de James, salió dispuesto a irse a la biblioteca para adelantar un trabajo de Herbología, pero a medio camino se encontró con el que supuestamente estaría en Hogsmeade._

_-¿Scorpius?... ¿Qué-qué haces aquí? – preguntó Albus retrocediendo un paso, su estomago comenzaba a revolverse._

_-Buscándote – le confesó el rubio, caminando hacia él._

_-Pues… yo emh… - el ojiverde retrocedió un paso más, dispuesto a escabullirse, ahora las nauseas comenzaron a invadirle._

_-¡Ah, No! ¡Esta vez no escaparás! – le reclamó Scorpius, sinceramente quería aclarar ya ese asunto, no entendía el por qué su amigo le estaba huyendo desde hace una semana atrás._

_-¡No, Scorpius! – jadeó Albus al verse agarrado por su amigo, se aterró al sentir que las ganas de vomitar no tardarían en llegar._

_-Albus… necesito saber… por qué… estas… huyendo de… mí – hablaba entrecortadamente el ojigris, al compás de las forcejadas._

_-¡No huyo de ti! – gritó dando un jalón brusco, logrando así soltarse. En cuanto se vio libre, corrió en dirección opuesta al Slytherin y no paró hasta que vio a su hermano James y a Ted, frente a él. _

* * *

-¿NO? – Volvió a preguntar Scorpius, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – Albus… yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti – le confesó, más tranquilamente - ¿es por eso que te alejas de mí? – le preguntó un poco afligido.

-No, no, no – se apresuró Albus, viéndolo a los ojos – ¡al contrario! – El rubio enarcó una ceja – quiero decir, que… yo también… te quiero, yo también estoy enamorado de ti…

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué huyes?

-¡Que no huyo de ti! – dijo con enfado el ojiverde, ¿Por qué todo mundo le decía que huía de él?

-¡¿Entonces?! – preguntó confundido Scorpius.

-¡Es tu Perfume! – confesó, frustrado.

-¿Mi Perfume? ¿Qué demonios traes con mi Perfume? – preguntó el rubio cruzando los brazos.

-¡Apesta! – gritó Albus, pero al ver la reacción de Scorpius, agregó rápidamente – pero en el buen sentido…

-Albus… explícate, que no entiendo ¡Nada! – le pidió Scorpius un poco dolido.

-Verás… tengo un olfato muy sensible… y cualquier olor, por más sutil que sea y muy retirado que esté de mí lo puedo oler como si lo tuviera frente a mi nariz y tu Perfume tiene una _esencia fuerte_ que me causa nauseas, mareos y… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Albus había entornado los ojos y se había puesto _muy_ nervioso al ver cómo su amigo Scorpius, se comenzaba a quitar la túnica, la corbata… después la camisa… y por último la camiseta, dejando su torso desnudo.

-Si mi Perfume te marea pues…

-Ajá… - el ojiverde se había quedado embelesado al ver a su amigo Slytherin semidesnudo, el rubio a sus 13 años tenía un cuerpo atlético.

-¿Albus? – Le llamó Scorpius, pero solo obtuvo un 'Hum' de parte de su amigo – hace un momento me dijiste… que estas enamorado de mi… ¿cierto?

-Yo… sí – dijo sonrojado el ojiverde, recuperando el control, tratando vanamente de no mirar el torso desnudo de su amigo.

-Y… ¿quieres ser mi novio? – le preguntó Scorpius acercándose más a él.

-Sí – dijo, se sonrojó más. Scorpius se acercó a él para darle un beso, un beso que fue muy distinto a los que habían compartido tiempo atrás. El ojiverde pasó sus manos por el cuello del rubio, mientras que éste se había sentado en la cama. El beso que había comenzado suavemente, ya era un poco más demandante… hasta que alguien carraspeó justo atrás de ellos.

Ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente (Scorpius casi se caía de la cama). Albus se había puesto colorado más aún y Scorpius se rascaba la cabellera distraídamente.

-Joven, Malfoy – habló la medimaga Pomfrey, parada frente a él – espero que el motivo de estar semidesnudo… sea porque hacía calor… del _normal,_ es decir, por el clima…

-No, Madame Pomfrey – aseguró Scorpius – de hecho me quité la ropa… porque 'apesta' – le dijo sonriente y después le guiñó un ojo a su ahora, novio, el cual también le sonrío feliz.

* * *

Scorpius entró a la oficina de su padre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; gesto que no le pasó desapercibido por su progenitor, el cual lo observaba atentamente desde su silla, tras el escritorio.

-Al parecer… te ha ido muy bien con tu amigo Albus – dejó salir no queriendo la cosa.

Draco sabía que a su hijo le gustaban los chicos, especialmente uno que tenía por nombre Albus y Potter por apellido. Y no lo culpaba, los malditos Potters tenían algo que hacían que los Malfoys cayeran rendidos ante ellos y no solo hablaba por él, sino también por su difunto padre, Lucius Malfoy, que en su tiempo había salido con James Potter, padre de _su_ Harry.

Por cosas que aún no se logra explicar, la relación de su padre y la de él mismo no fueron tan exitosas como querían. Y no dejaría que su hijo pasara por ello, por eso decidió de hacerle de una especie de 'Cupido', haciendo que en la clase de Pociones tanto Scorpius y Albus trabajaran juntos. Tampoco fue una labor muy difícil, al parecer el menor de los Potters parecía tener cierto interés en su hijo, así que, concluyó que solo sería cuestión de tiempo, para que ambos chicos se aliaran… aunque nunca pensó que 'cuestión de tiempo' fuera tres años después.

-¡Sí, ya somos novios! – dijo feliz el rubio menor, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

-Que bien, me alegro por ti – dijo sinceramente Draco - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó de pronto cuando lo vio irse al estante de la esquina, en busca de algo – Scorpius… el hermano de tu ahora novio, ha estado viniendo todas las tardes para acomodar y limpiar eso – le dijo levantándose de la silla, con la intensión de ir a detener el desastre que estaba haciendo su hijo.

-Necesito un nuevo Perfume, papá – explicó, mientras revisaba cada frasco que encontraba en su camino y dejándolo en el primer lugar que encontraba frente a él, si no le servía – a Albus le hace daño el mío y… ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Qué! – Draco preguntó un poco alarmado al escuchar a su hijo gritar.

-¡Es el Perfume Slytherin! – jactó jubiloso, Scorpius.

-¡¿Qué?! – Draco exclamó sorprendido, se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde estaba su hijo y en un rápido movimiento le arrebató aquella botellita que contenía solo una tercera parte de aquel líquido verde que tanto conocía– mi perfume… ¡no puedo creerlo!

La mente de Draco era un torbellino, aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía, en sus manos estaba aquel perfume, que durante tanto tiempo creyó perdido y siempre estuvo cerca de él ¿Cómo fue a que llegó hasta los aposentos de su padrino? Eso no importaba más… lo había recuperado. Lo podría usar nuevamente y así recuperar a _su_ Harry. Con ese perfume lo había conquistado, ese mismo perfume había sido el causante de su separación, pero ese mismo perfume también lo ayudaría a recuperarlo… sí.

-¿Cómo que tu perfume? – preguntó intrigado Scorpius, queriendo apoderarse de la botella, pero Draco por reflejo lo alejó de él.

-Así es, es mío… yo lo cree en unas de mis clases para… - no terminó la oración, no estaba muy seguro si quería que su hijo se enterara del romance que tuvo con el padre de su novio.

-Entonces los rumores que se dicen es cierto – murmuró Scorpius sonriente.

-¿Qué rumores? – preguntó receloso y nervioso a la vez el rubio mayor.

-Que en tus tiempos de Hogwarts, salías con Harry – Draco se sorprendió de varias cosas, pero la más importante era ¿desde cuando Scorpius tuteaba a _su _Harry?

-¿Cómo…?

-Cuando recién entré al colegio, se hablaba de eso muy vagamente, pero nunca se confirmó – respondió sin darle importancia y aprovechando el aturdimiento de su padre, le quitó la botellita.

-¿Qué más se rumorea? – preguntó asustado Draco.

-Solo eso… aún lo quieres ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Scorpius viéndolo a los ojos – por eso castigas mucho a James ¿cierto? Para que Harry te busque y te reclame ¿no? – Dejó salir inquisidor – muy buena estrategia padre, te felicito – le dijo orgulloso.

-Yo… - Draco parpadeó nervioso, ¿tan obvio era? Por supuesto que sí y seguramente Harry también habría concluido eso, si su hijo de 13 años lo dedujo, sin duda alguna Harry también.

-¡Esto no es tuyo, papá! – Se quejó Scorpius, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – esto es de un tal P. S. – le reclamó mostrándole la parte trasera de la botella.

-Scorpius… P. S., es igual a _Príncipe Slytherin _– le dijo Draco.

-¿_Príncipe Slytherin_? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó burlonamente.

-Larga historia, hijo – dejó salir bochornosamente Draco – ahora… ¿me lo podrías devolver?

-¡No! Lo usaré, no tengo perfume ¿lo recuerdas? – le recordó caprichoso.

-Scorpius…

-¡Vamos, papá! ¿Sí? – pidió Scorpius con una mirada de cachorrito perdido, la cual nunca le fallaba para ganarse cualquier cosa por parte de su padre.

-Está bien – aceptó Draco, aunque aquí entre nos, buscaría la manera para poder usar aquel perfume y así recuperar a _su_ Harry.

-¡Gracias, papá! – brincó de felicidad Scorpius y salió de la oficina de su padre.

* * *

Se encontraban en el jardín trasero de Hogwarts.

-Así que, ¿este es el famoso Perfume Slytherin? – preguntó Albus un poco intrigado, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Sí – le respondió su novio, sonriéndole.

-¿Y lo usarás? – preguntó nervioso Albus, viendo el frasco.

-No lo sé, por eso te lo muestro, para saber si no te hace daño – le dijo Scorpius dándoselo para que el ojiverde lo oliera.

-Huele a… - el Gryffindor se llevó el frasco a su nariz durante un rato ante la mirada ansiosa de Scorpius - ¿Scorpius? – preguntó de pronto cerrando el frasco – ¿que no se rumorea, que este perfume es para conquistar a cualquier chico?

-Sí…

-Y… aún así… ¿lo usarás? – preguntó preocupado.

-Creo que... es una mala idea – confesó el rubio después de reflexionar y caer en cuenta a lo que se refería su novio, estiró la mano con la intensión de que Albus le diera el frasco y después entregárselo a su padre, después de todo… quizás su padre quería usarlo para conquistar a Harry – mejor se lo devuelvo a mi padre.

-O… se lo podría dar al mío, creo que aún sigue enamorado del tuyo, admítelo, es más fácil que mi padre pida disculpas que el tuyo… – razonó el ojiverde extendiendo la mano para que le devolviera el frasco.

-O mejor… ¡YO ME LO QUEDO! – Un chico con uniforme de la casa de Ravenclaw salió de la nada y le arrebató el frasco que apenas había tomado Albus.

-¡Ey! – gritaron ambos chicos indignados, pero el ladrón ya iba rumbo al castillo.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	8. Capitulo Final: La Guerra del Perfume

**8/9**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL. **

**La Guerra del Perfume.**

Harry estaba saliendo de su oficina con un _gran_ dilema. Escasos segundos atrás había recibido una carta de parte de su amigo pelirrojo Ron, en la cual le decía, si aún poseía algo de aquel Perfume Slytherin, puesto que quería un poco ya que había tenido una pequeña discusión con su novio Blaise y quería reconciliarse con él y que mejor utilizar aquel perfume para que fuera más fácil cumplir con su objetivo.

En otras circunstancias, Harry ayudaría con gusto a su amigo, solo que había unos _pequeños inconvenientes_ a aquella petición. Uno: él también quería aquel perfume para hacer lo mismo con _su_ Draco. Dos: de acuerdo con la carta de Ron había una posibilidad del cien por ciento que Blaise le pediría lo mismo a Draco y eso definitivamente no era una buena noticia.

El lado positivo de todo esto, al menos para Harry, es que Draco no sabía el paradero de aquel perfume* y eso le daba demasiada ventaja al león, aunque eso no lo tranquilizaba mucho, puesto que ahora había tres personas tras el perfume; Ron, Blaise y él mismo, y sin contar que también la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio igualmente querían poseerlo.

-Que mal – murmuró el ojiverde caminado hacia el Gran Comedor – tengo que hacerme de ese perfume como sea antes que los demás – se propuso el león.

-¡Hola, Harry! – el aludido se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre.

-Neville – su ex compañero de casa, que ahora era profesor de la materia de Herbología, le sonrió al estar frente a él.

-Oye, Harry… necesito un favor – pidió el moreno.

-¿Qué necesitas? – le respondió solidario el ojiverde, pero al instante se arrepintió con el pedido del otro - ¿Recuerdas el Perfume Slytherin…?

* * *

Draco estaba realmente aturdido, minutos atrás había recibido una carta de parte de su amigo Blaise, pidiéndole un poco de aquel Perfume Slytherin y en esos momentos recibía una carta de su amigo Theo, el cual estaba seguro que le pediría lo mismo… y no se equivocó. Eso definitivamente no eran buenas noticias, él necesitaba el Perfume para recuperar a _su_ Harry.

Le frustraba la idea que, siendo él creador de aquella magnifica fragancia, no podía hacer más, los ingredientes ya eran difíciles de conseguir y para su mala suerte no recordaba el ingrediente esencial, ya que en el momento en que lo estaba haciendo experimentó con muchos ingredientes. Eso era realmente frustrante.

Sumándole que ahora sus dos mejores amigos también estaban tras el perfume y posiblemente sus respectivas parejas también, solo que éstas seguramente se lo pedirían a Harry. Al menos Draco tenía una _gran ventaja_, lo último de aquel perfume… lo poseía su hijo y eso era realmente una GRAN ventaja.

Aunque claro, lo que no sabía Draco era que su _gran ventaja_ en esos momentos estaba corriendo tras aquel ladrón de Ravenclaw.

-¡Vuelve aquí! – Gritaba Malfoy hijo – ¡regrésamelo!

-¡Ni que estuviera loco! – gritó el otro chico, corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

-¡Lo siento, Scorpius! – Se disculpaba el ojiverde corriendo a un lado de su novio – debí agarrar más fuerte la botella… o…

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Albus – le decía el rubio, sin dejar de correr – ¡mejor alcancemos al idiota ese, antes de que se acabe el perfume y no podamos hacer reconciliar a nuestros padres!

* * *

En el Gran Comedor…

Draco había llegado hasta su lugar en la mesa de los profesores, no queriendo la cosa miró de reojo a _su_ Harry, el cual estaba hablando con Neville. ¡Demonios! Seguramente Longbottom le estaría pidiendo que le consiguiera un poco de aquel Perfume. Ahora más que nunca tenía que hablar con su hijo y pedírselo antes de que éste mismo le diga algo a su novio Albus y éste a su vez le diga a su padre, es decir a Harry. Todo se estaba complicando. Todos al parecer estaban tras el perfume. Eso… era una guerra.

Un chico moreno y de grandes ojos negros, con uniforme de la casa de Ravenclaw, entró corriendo al Gran Comedor, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales eran la mayoría de los que residían en el colegio.

-¡Tengo el Perfume Slytherin! – gritó el chico, levantando en alto su mano en la cual tenía agarrado el frasco muy conocido para ciertas personas…

En esos momentos el chico deseó haber hecho relucir su lado Ravenclaw, pues el haber anunciado aquello no había sido lo suficientemente 'inteligente'. Un centenar de ojos lo tenían en la mira en especial el de tres profesores. Los cuales se habían lanzado miradas cómplices en el momento en que aquel alumno había dicho aquellas cuatro palabras, confirmando sus sospechas mutuamente.

Como animales en temporada de caza, la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores que conocían aquella leyenda del Perfume lo observaban. De pronto el chico anheló no estar ahí… en cámara lenta vio a los demás alumnos acercársele de manera peligrosa, dio un paso atrás pero se topó con otros dos chicos, Albus y Scorpius, viéndolo furiosamente.

-¡_Accio_ Perfume! – alguien había gritado y la botellita se le escapó de sus manos, pero a medio camino, alguien lanzó otro _Accio,_ cambiando el curso de la misma.

Minutos después los habitantes de ese salón estaban lanzándose hechizos, golpeándose, insultándose, mientras que otros no paraban de invocar al Perfume con cuanto hechizo se le viniera a la mente para apoderarse de aquella botella. McGonagall, que era la nueva directora de hace dos años atrás, estaba atónita a lo que veían sus ojos. Sus alumnos estaban como locos queriendo apoderarse de algo que iba de un lado a otro. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

-Profesores ayúdenme a… - pero la directora no continuó, había volteado a los lados para decirle a los profesores que le ayudaran, más fue su sorpresa el encontrarse sola en la mesa – ¿en dónde…?

No le fue difícil ubicar a su profesor de DCAO, el de Herbología y el de Pociones en aquel barullo y no solo eso, también estaban ahí: Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott ¿En qué momento entraron? Después les preguntaría.

Llevó su varita hacia su cuello y gritó un:

-¡DETENGANSE! – la voz de la directora resonó en todo el Gran Comedor aturdiendo a más de uno.

Escasos segundo todo el lugar se quedó inmovilizado a excepción de un pequeño frasco que caía en cámara lenta desde el techo…

_-¡Expulso!_ - Dijo Minerva y el pequeño frasco explotó en pequeños pedazos ante las miradas horrorizadas de todos los presentes, bañándolos con una mínima brisa de aquella fragancia, dando fin así al Perfume Slytherin…

* * *

Una semana después…

Draco deambulaba por los alrededores del castillo, había estado un poco deprimido por la forma en cómo había terminado todo el asunto del Perfume, pero después de varios días de estarse lamentando decidió ponerle fin a eso. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo Draco Malfoy Black necesitaba de 'algo' para cumplir con su objetivo? Si sus amigos Theodore y Blaise pudieron hacer las paces con sus respectivas parejas sin la ayuda de nada, ¿Por qué él no?

-Agr – gruñó el rubio – ¡Hoy nos reconciliamos sí o sí Harry! – con la moral muy en alto el ex Príncipe de Slytherin muy decidido se dirigió hacia la oficina del profesor de DCAO. Quien se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, frente a su escritorio, llevaba un tiempo haciendo algunas investigaciones después de haber presenciado el _'asesinato' _de aquel codiciado perfume. Casi no salía de su oficina, estaba tan enfrascado en esa investigación de suma importancia la cual… no iba muy bien que digamos.

-¡Por Merlín! – Dio un grito desesperado – ¡No hay nada! – se desquitó con el indefenso libro lazándolo al suelo donde se encontraban otros libros más que habían tenido el mismo destino que ese.

El ojiverde comenzó nuevamente a caminar de un lado a otro, exprimiéndose el cerebro, ya que no encontraba la manera de cómo demonios reconciliarse con Draco. Lo extrañaba, lo amaba, quería tenerlo en sus brazos nuevamente, quería que el rubio volviera hacerlo suyo tal como él sabía hacerlo, pero, ¿Cómo recuperarlo?

-No puedo llegar y decirte… _"Draco, lo siento, sé que fui un idiota al decirte que amaba más a tu perfume que a ti… pero la verdad es que te amo y te he extrañado mucho, no puedo estar más un minuto sin ti, por favor, regresa conmigo. Puedo… ¿puedo ser tu novio nuevamente?"_

Harry se dejó caer en la silla, se había llevado las manos a la cara, pero al quitarlas descubrió un par de zapatos muy conocidos frente a él al subir la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos grises muy hermosos.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? – le propuso Draco, con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué…? – Harry parpadeó nervioso, ¿acaso Draco había escuchado lo que había dicho segundos atrás?

-Sobre lo de _'idiota'_… no te culpo – le dijo Draco levantando a Harry de la silla, el cual sonrió un poco nervioso – y en cuanto a lo otro… ¿por qué no me lo preguntas? – le retó inquisidor el rubio y el ojiverde sonrió confirmando su sospecha.

-Draco… te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo – confesó el chico de ojos verdes - ¿Puedo ser tu novio nuevamente? – el aludido se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurró un:

-No… - Harry parpadeó nervioso y se enfrentó a él cara a cara – no quiero que seas mi novio Harry… quiero que seas algo _más_ que eso.

Al ex Gryffindor le brillaron los ojos de felicidad al igual que al ex Slytherin y sin perder más tiempo se besaron un poco desesperados, tanto había sido el tiempo perdido que querían de alguna manera compensarlo.

-Supongo que eso es un 'Sí' – dejó salir sonriente Harry al momento de separarse.

Draco sonriéndole de lado le extendió la mano y el moreno le extendió la suya, el rubio la entrelazó con la de él y ambos salieron de la oficina, juntos nuevamente. Como siempre debieron haber estado.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Draco no sabía la ubicación del perfume, porque se lo prestó a Blaise y a éste se lo robaron (esa era su explicación racional) pero sabemos que en realidad fue Neville el que lo 'tomó prestado' para usarlo y así conquistar a Theodore. Lo recuerdan ¿cierto? Y bueno a Neville se lo robó Sirius para 'reconciliarse' con Snape.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPILOGO**

**SALUDOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	9. Epilogo

**9/9**

**Epilogo.**

**El Aniversario.**

Draco Malfoy abrió un ojo, después el otro, con sus manos tanteó el terreno de al lado de su cama, con forme sus manos exploraba aquellas sábanas suaves y no encontraba lo que buscaba, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y más… hasta que concluyó que _eso_ que buscaba a su lado, más específicamente _su Harry_, no estaba. Se levantó de golpe.

-Potter… - gruñó con cierto enfado.

Desde hace un mes atrás, el ojiverde se le escabullía todas las mañanas, en los descansos y en ocasiones en las noches; siempre poniendo de excusa: _'una investigación muy importante'_ para el Ministerio, o que tenía que _'preparar su clase del día siguiente'._ Al principio esas 'excusas' eran justificadas, pero después de un mes, aquí entre nos, a Draco ya no le convencían.

El ex Slytherin quería _creer, _ que su pareja le estaba preparando algo especial para su aniversario pero sinceramente ya empezaba a dudar, el ex Gryffindor parecía haber olvidado una fecha importante porque no daba alguna señal siquiera de recordarlo, su aniversario sería la próxima semana.

Pero aún así, Draco se levantó de la cama y decidió salir, en fin, si su Harry se le había olvidado su aniversario, él mismo haría que jamás lo olvidara, ¡oh! Por supuesto que sí, sería una velada grandiosa. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

* * *

La oficina del jefe de la casa de Gryffindor estaba invadida por varios libros abiertos y acomodados con cierto cuidado en muchos lugares; también con varios frascos que contenían muchas sustancias de varios colores y, sobre todo, por olores que se expandían por todo el lugar. Una mano maestra revolvía una sustancia en un caldero mientras la otra hacía unas anotaciones en un pequeño pergamino que ya tenía escrito un montón de garabatos.

-¡Perfecto! – Dijo el dueño de la mano, victorioso – Ingrediente especial: _Armotentia._ Eso explica muchas cosas.

Una sonrisa se asomó en aquel rostro bronceado, haciendo relucir aquella mirada verde esmeralda.

-Draco… nuestro aniversario va a hacer i_nolvidable_ – dejó salir sonriente Harry Potter.

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron muy rápidamente, pero eso no dejaba de lado las cosas que acostumbraban hacer Draco y Harry juntos. Por ejemplo, los miércoles Scorpius y Albus desayunaban en la habitación de alguno de ellos dos. Los jueves, James y Teddy solían ir a cenar. Mientras que los demás días ambos se rolaban en qué habitación dormir, ya que ninguno de los dos quería abandonar sus respetivas habitaciones.

De vez en cuando sus amigos los visitaban —con ciertas condiciones de parte de la directora, después de la _'Pequeña Guerra'_ que hubo en el Gran Comedor les habían impuesto algunas reglas qué cumplir— Tal como ese día.

-Estoy… _muerto_ – dejó salir Draco, tirándose en la cama, cuando despidieron a sus amigos.

-Qué lástima – le respondió Harry, fingiendo tristeza – porque oficialmente, ya comenzó nuestro aniversario – le dijo pícaramente mientras le mostraba su reloj de mano.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y… no sé tú, pero yo tengo preparado qué vamos hacer hasta el último segundo – le dijo Harry acostándose a su lado.

-Lo siento, _Potter _– contraatacó Draco – porque yo también tengo planeado todo…. – la lucha de miradas fulminantes dio a lugar de manera silenciosa entre ambos - ¿medio día y medio día? – propuso, minutos después.

-Perfecto – coincidió Harry – ¿inicias tú?

Draco ni siquiera le contestó cuando se le puso encima a besarlo apasionadamente, su lengua recorrió toda aquella cavidad húmeda y excitante mientras las manos de su pareja se encargaban de acariciar su espalda. El rubio bajó sus besos al cuello y nuevamente subió a la boca.

-Espera… - dijo Draco de pronto, separándose de su león, haciendo que éste protestara de inconformidad.

El Slytherin bajó de la cama haciendo caso omiso de la inconformidad de su león y salió del cuarto, dejando a un Harry desconcertado, pero esperó anhelantemente sentando en la cama, con una media erección, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar, era increíble lo que Draco le provocaba con unos simples besos.

Escuchó el golpe de la puerta que se abrió de manera violenta llamando su atención, parpadeó nervioso pues no vio a nadie entrar, después soltó una sonrisa cómplice y juguetona al ver asomar la pierna de Draco sensualmente a través del marco.

-Dígame, _señor Potter_ – decía una voz sexy del otro lado del marco, escondiendo nuevamente su pierna – ¿le gustaría ver más? – preguntó coquetamente.

-¡Merlín! ¡Por supuesto! – contestó rápidamente Harry. Esta vez el rubio asomó su cara guiñándole un ojo y mandándole un beso – Que chico tan sexy – opinó - ¡Ey! – Se quejó cuando Draco se volvió a esconder por el marco de la puerta – acaso ese chico sexy… ¿es tímido? – preguntó, ronroneando y gateando hasta quedar a la orilla de la cama.

-¡Eso quisieras! – protestó Draco saliendo completamente. Harry lo observó de pies a cabeza, su sexy rubio estaba vestido solo con un bóxer y una camiseta – dime… ¿aún te parezco tímido?

-No lo sé… ¿qué tanto me puedes mostrar de ese cuerpo? – retó Harry sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Todo lo que tú me pidas… – le respondió Draco después de darle un beso y medio explorar su boca, haciendo que el ojiverde jadeara quedito.

-¡Vamos no me tortures! – suplicó Harry. Haciendo que Draco sonriera malévolamente.

-Bien…

Draco se puso de espaldas y comenzó a bailarle suavemente al ritmo de una canción sensual, comenzó a acariciarse con sus manos su torso y luego sus piernas, mientras veía de soslayo cómo Harry quedaba embelesado por sus movimientos. Dio una vuelta rápidamente para quedar frente al ojiverde y se le acercó peligrosamente sensual. Harry solo se limitó a tragar saliva. ¡Demonios! Su Draco era extremadamente sensual cuando se lo proponía, el ojiverde estaba realmente excitado y eso que solo el rubio le había dado tres besos, pero ese baile era realmente lo más erótico que había visto en su vida.

El rubio cortó la distancia de ambos y se sentó ahorcadas sobre el moreno, al cual comenzó a besar.

-¿Te gustó mi baile? – le preguntó en el oído al mismo tiempo que hacía un movimiento con su cadera para que su miembro semidespierto rozara al de su pareja (el cual estaba a todo lo que daba), sin embargo Harry no contestó, solo jadeó – Me parece que fue un sí – respondió Draco lamiéndole el cuello.

-Draco… - murmuró Harry mordiéndose los labios.

El rubio solo sonrió quedito, empujó a Harry hasta que quedara acostado completamente en la cama, donde nuevamente lo volvió a besar, luego bajó sus besos hasta el cuello, al pecho… nuevamente al cuello; mientras que Harry hacía el enorme esfuerzo de no perderse en esas sensaciones, quería quitar esa camiseta que le estorbaba para poder admirar el escultural cuerpo de su esposo pero los movimientos que hacía Draco sobre él, con su cadera sobre su miembro y su legua sobre su cuello, le hacían perder la poco cordura que tenía.

-Ahhhh Drahhh… cooo – jadeaba el ojiverde totalmente perdido en sus sensaciones, olvidándose ya de las ropas, y haciendo subir su cadera para que Draco entrara en él.

-No seas impaciente…_ Potter_ – le ronroneó el de ojos grises haciendo que Harry mordisqueara su cuello en son de protesta.

Definitivamente Harry sabía que Draco se estaba, de alguna manera, vengando por sus innumerables escapadas de los días anteriores, pero ya se vengaría él en su momento. Oh, sí.

El rubio, con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer la ropa de ambos al ver que Harry se había dado por vencido en esa tarea.

-¿Mucho mejor, chico de _ojos verde esmeraldas_? – le volvió a ronronear, haciendo que el aludido se apoderara de su boca.

-Emh… ahhhh – Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder cuando Draco entró en él sin previo aviso - ¡Merlín, Draco!

El ex Slytherin comenzó con un movimiento suave dentro de su león, lo cual le encantaba, le fascinaba y por supuesto lo extrañaba, ya que no habían estado en la intimidad desde que a Harry se le había dado lo de las supuestas _'investigaciones'._

-¡Ahhhh… Harry! – se le unió Draco a los gemidos.

El ojiverde se apoderó nuevamente de la boca de su sexy rubio, mientras que éste se encargaba de moverse dentro de él cada vez más rápido haciendo que sus movimientos de cadera adelante-atrás friccionaran la erección del moreno. Ambos chicos, jadeaban, besaban, mordisqueaban y se movían de un lado a otro haciendo que mil sensaciones se juntaran haciéndolos llegar al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo, Draco dentro de Harry y éste, entre sus estómagos.

-¡Te amo! – dijo Harry, besando nuevamente a su rubio.

-Lo sé – dejó salir Draco parafraseando una película muggle que habían visto un tiempo atrás*. El ojiverde enarcó una ceja – ¡yo también te amo! – le dijo sonriente Draco, atrapando nuevamente los labios de su novio.

* * *

Como la primera parte del día fue el turno de Draco, éste llevó a _su _Harry a Hogsmeade, recorrieron todo el pueblito, fueron a Zonko donde compraron un par de cositas que utilizarían para hacer 'ciertas intimidades', se entretuvieron otro rato en 'Las Tres Escobas' donde desayunaron y conversaron un buen rato, fue una gran suerte que su aniversario fuera en un día de descanso, (aunque igualmente, se hubieran tomado el día). Y por último fueron a la casa de los gritos donde una vez más hicieron el amor, finalizando a sí el turno de Draco.

-Y ahora es mi turno – dijo impacientemente el ojiverde, después de un rato – vamos.

Ambos chicos regresaron al castillo, Harry condujo a Draco hasta el séptimo piso donde pasaron por una pared tres veces hasta que se visualizó una puerta antes ellos, Harry entró primero pidiéndole a Draco que lo esperara un momento, después de unos segundos le dijo que entrara.

-¿En serio? – dejó salir el rubio, un poco decepcionado, al ver que la gran habitación había tomado la forma del aula de Pociones - ¿Sabes, Harry? Creo que se te pudieron haber venido a la mente lugares más románticos – se quejó un poco.

-Vamos Draco, es mi turno, no te quejes – le dijo Harry tranquilamente – además… ¿ya te fijaste que aula es?

-¡Claro que sé cual es! – Exclamó Draco – todos los días doy clases en esta aula ¿lo recuerdas? – el ojiverde solo sonrió.

-Observa bien – le recomendó Harry, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo colocaba en una de las mesas y él se colocaba a dos asientos delante de él.

-¿Este… es?

-Sí – le respondió Harry adivinando sus pensamientos – tú acostumbrabas a sentarte ahí, a un lado de tus gorilas-guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Y tú ahí – le contestó Draco, señalándolo – con la sabelotodo de tu amiga Granger y el pelirrojo Weasley.

-Recuerdas ese día, cuando… - le preguntaba el ojiverde acercándose a él.

-¿Invadiste mi espacio personal? Claro que lo recuerdo, Harry – completó el ex Slytherin cuando Harry ya estaba frente a él.

-Ese día… te tenía buscando ya un rato, aunque claro, no sabía que eras… tú – comenzó a relatar el ex Gryffindor, acercándose más a Draco.

-Ya me… - de pronto, a Draco le invadió una sensación de placer, era algo difícil de explicar… era como si de pronto el aire que respiraba tuviera una fragancia relajadora – ya… me sé… esa hi-historia – ya ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que decía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que un aroma dulzón y varonil lo envolvía de pies a cabeza…

-¿Draco? – preguntó cuando vio a su rubio acercarse a él y aspirar su cuello.

-Potter… ¿Qué demonios estas usando? – preguntó de repente Draco al salir de su espasmo.

-Es solo perfume… - dejó salir el ojiverde pero con un cierto brillo en sus ojos. Al fin su Draco se había percatado.

-¿Desde cuándo usas perfume? – dejó salir receloso el rubio – Además… jamás había olido algo parecido – confesó el rubio aspirando nuevamente sobre el cuello de su pareja.

-Claro que no… es uno nuevo, recién salido de la _fabrica Potter_ – dijo pícaramente el ojiverde mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello del ex Slytherin – lo hice especialmente para nuestro aniversario – le susurró de manera sexy en su oreja mientras que la habitación se transformaba en una habitación muy acogedora – quiero que nuestro aniversario sea _inolvidable…_

-¿En-en serio? – Preguntó embobado Draco al verse nuevamente envuelto en aquel exquisito aroma, mientras le besaba el cuello y exhalaba más de esa exquisita esencia – y, ¿cómo lo llamas?

-Oh, pues sencillamente… _'Perfume Gryffindor'._

**FIN**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*La película es la de Star War episodio V, donde la princesa Leia— o algo así— le dice a Han Solo que lo ama, antes de que a éste lo congelen n.n

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL :)**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


End file.
